Breaking News: The missing scenes
by KitKat2006
Summary: IN DER WARTESCHLEIFE! Sammelbecken für die ausgelassenen Szenen der Hauptstory Breaking News: Between Headlines and Lovestories. Nur sporadische Updates je nach Kreativität.
1. Die Wiederholung eines Klassikers

**A/N: **So Leut's. Hier sind ersten vier „Kapitel" von „Breaking News: The missing scenes". Den Anfang macht ein Auszug aus der aktuellen QM, nämlich der Bericht über das große Revanchespiel . Zusätzlich gibt es als Anhang die Steckbriefe aller 16 Beteiligten.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und wie immer gilt: Ich freue mich über Reviews. Auch gerne zu jedem „Kapitel" einzeln.

**Kleine Info für Neuleser:** Dieser Bericht bezieht sich auf die Handlung der Hauptstory "Breaking News: Between Headlines and Lovestories", genau wie alle anderen Kapitel, die noch folgen werden. Es sind sozusagen meine Outtakes. Man kann sie zwar meiner Meinung auch nach auch so lesen und verstehen, aber wenn ihr wirklich die Hintergründe, wissen wollt, solltet ihr vielleicht erst mal die Hauptstory lesen

* * *

**Die Wiederholung eines Klassikers**

von Alec Hancock und Joana Dawson

Seit der Pressekonferenz vor dem Spiel „Puddlemere United – Falmouth Falcons" Ende November letzten Jahres, gibt es in Quidditchkreisen kaum ein anderes Thema als das Revanchespiel eines der ganz großen Hogwartsfinalspiele. Im Mai 1994 gewann das Team der Gryffindors in einem großartigen Finale gegen die Spieler des Hauses Slytherin mit 230-20. Oliver Wood, Hüter und Kapitän von Puddlemere United, und Marcus Flint, Jäger und Kapitän der Falmouth Falcons standen sich auch in diesem Spiel als Kapitäne gegenüber und nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen von Mr. Wood, den Hogwartspokal als Kapitän zu gewinnen, drehten er und sein Team in dem Jahr den Spieß um und gewannen in dieser Aufstellung zum ersten und einzigen Mal den begehrten Hogwartspokal.

Für alle, die damals nicht dabei gewesen waren, haben wir uns auf die Suche nach ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerinnen und –schülern gemacht, die dieses Quidditchfinale live gesehen haben, um ihnen die Bedeutung, die dieses Spiel für die beiden Kapitäne Oliver Wood und Marcus Flint hat, zu verdeutlichen. Leider war kein ehemaliger Slytherinschüler zu einer Aussage bereit, genauso wenig wie einer der ehemaligen Spieler aus dem Team von Marcus Flint, wodurch wir die damalige Saison für sie leider nur aus Sicht der Gryffindors rekonstruieren können. Zu diesen ehemaligen Hogwartsschülerinnen gehört unter anderem Cho Chang, die heute als Sucherin bei den Holyhead Harpies spielt.

„Ja, dieses Spiel ist wirklich ein ganz großes Spiel gewesen. Wir alle haben auf einen Gryffindorsieg gehofft, da die Slytherins seit Jahren ungeschlagen waren. In diesem Jahr hatten die Gryffindors die beste Chance seit Jahren, sie zu schlagen und sie haben sie genutzt. Allerdings muß ich schon zugeben, dass sie die Saison spannend gemacht haben, denn lange Zeit sah es nicht so aus, als ob sie in dem Jahr überhaupt eine Chance hatten. Die Saison hätte für das Team von Oliver Wood nicht schlechter anfangen können"

Was Miss Chang damit meint, ist die mehr als unglückliche Auftaktniederlage beim ersten Spiel der Saison, dass das Gryffindorteam gegen Hufflepuff verlor. Nach dem Spiel, dass in einem fürchterlichen Gewittersturm stattfand, hatte das Gryffindorteam 100 Punkte Rückstand auf den Tabellenersten aus Hufflepuff und mussten nun hoffen, dass Hufflepuff mit mindestens 200 Punkten gegen Ravenclaw verlor und sie selber die Spiele gegen Slytherin und Ravenclaw gewinnen würden, um den scheinbar unschlagbaren Rivalen Slytherin, der schon seit Jahren auf dem Quidditchthron saß, von dort zu vertreiben. Eine Aussage von Ronald Weasley, dem besten Freund von Harry Potter und jüngerem Bruder der beiden Treiber Fred und George Weasley, sowie Oliver Woods Nachfolger auf dem Hüterposten, zeigt, wie unglücklich diese Niederlage für das Gryffindorteam wirklich war.

„Dieses ganze Spiel hätte nie so stattfinden dürfen. Eigentlich hätte Gryffindor gegen Slytherin spielen sollen. Aber die Slytherins haben das Spiel kurzfristig mit den Hufflepuffs getauscht, weil ihr Sucher angeblich wegen einer Verletzung nicht spielfähig war. Meiner Meinung nach, die übrigens sehr viele meiner damaligen Mitschüler teilen, war das allerdings nur eine billige Ausrede von Flint, um nicht bei diesem Wetter spielen zu müssen. Es stimmte zwar, dass Malfoy einen kleinen Kratzer am Arm hatte, aber den hat er seiner eigenen Blödheit zu verdanken. Hätte halt den Hippogreif nicht provozieren und wenigstens einmal in seinem Leben auf einen Lehrer hören sollen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Aber wie das Leben nun mal so spielt, hat den Slytherins diese Mauschelei letztendlich nichts genützt. Die Saison haben sie trotzdem verloren. Und das haben sie mehr als verdient. Ich bin verdammt stolz auf das Gryffindorteam von damals"

Tatsächlich hat es in diesem Spiel noch weitere Zwischenfälle gegeben, die eigentlich zu einem Abbruch und einer späteren Wiederholung hätten führen müssen. In diesem Jahr waren nämlich mehrere Dementoren von Askaban am Rande des Hogwartsgeländes postiert worden. Der Grund dafür war der Ausbruch des unschuldig wegen Mord zu lebenslanger Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilten Sirius Black, der später auf der Flucht starb und erst einige Jahre nach seinem Tod posthum rehabilitiert worden ist. Während des Spiels näherten sie sich, trotz strengen Verbots, dem Quidditchfeld und sorgten für einen spektakulären Absturz des Gryffindorsuchers Harry Potter, der gerade zusammen mit dem Hufflepuffsucher Cedric Diggory hinter dem Schnatz herflog. Mr. Diggory, der am Ende des darauf folgenden Schuljahres beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers unter tragischen Umständen ums Leben kam, bekam in dem schweren Gewittersturm den Sturz von Mr. Potter nicht mit und fing den Schnatz, was zum Sieg des Hufflepuffteams führte. Zwar versuchte er im Nachhinein, den Fang als ungültig erklären und ein Wiederholungsspiel ansetzen zu lassen, doch dieser Antrag wurde abgelehnt.

Einige Wochen später schlugen jedoch die Quidditchspieler aus Ravenclaw das Team aus Hufflepuff vernichtend, was dazu führte, dass die Gryffindorspieler wieder auf den Sieg des Hogwartspokals hoffen konnten. Zum damaligen Ravenclawteam gehörte neben Holyhead Harpies Sucherin Cho Chang auch unserer jetziger Kollege Roger Davies, der damals als Jäger und Teamkapitän den Gryffindors den Weg zum Pokalsieg wieder etwas geebnet hat und das Revanchespiel als Schiedsrichter leiten wird.

„Geplant war das nicht. Eigentlich wollten wir nur ganz egoistisch unser eigenes Spiel gewinnen und haben uns nicht wirklich um die Situation der Gryffindors gekümmert. Unser Hauptziel war damals, gegen die Hufflepuffs zu gewinnen und einen guten Start in die Saison hinzulegen. Dass das gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt hat, dass nicht nur wir, sondern auch die Gryffindors jetzt den Slytherins auf den Fersen waren, war natürlich ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt, der schlussendlich zugunsten der Gryffindors ausgegangen ist"

Ein weiteres Puzzlestück, dass zum späteren Pokalsieg führte, war der Feuerblitz von Harry Potter, der diesen Besen als anonymes Weihnachtsgeschenk von seinem, ihm damals noch unbekannten, Paten Sirius Black geschenkt bekam und der damals als der beste Besen im Quidditchsport galt. Dieser Besen war ein würdiger Ersatz für den Nimbus 2000, den Mr. Potter bis dahin flog und der bei dem Sturz im Spiel gegen Hufflepuff vollkommen zerstört wurde. Das Spiel Gryffindor – Ravenclaw wurde zu einem Meilenstein auf dem Weg zum späteren Pokalerfolg. Zwar kam es auch in diesem Spiel zu einem Dementorenzwischenfall, doch dieser Zwischenfall entpuppte sich als relativ harmlos, da es sich nur um verkleidete Schüler des Hauses Slytherin handelte, die den Sucher der Gryffindors vom Schnatzfang ablenken wollten. Denn Mr. Potter und Ms. Chang hatten kurz vorher den Schnatz erblickt und rasten nun aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf ihn zu. Jedoch hatte sich Mr. Potter in den letzten Monaten intensiv auf eine Wiederholung dieser Situation vorbereitet und schoss, während des Angriffs auf den Schnatz, einen fast gestaltlichen Patronus auf seine überraschten und geschockten Mitschüler ab, während er gleichzeitig den Schnatz fing. Das Endergebnis dieses Spiels lautete 230 – 30 für Gryffindor.

„Was mir von diesem Spiel am meisten in Erinnerung geblieben ist, ist die Werbetrommel für den Feuerblitz, die Lee Jordan während des gesamten Spiels fleißig gerührt hat. Seine Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall hat zwar mehrfach versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er hat das weitestgehend ignoriert, wie es eben damals seine Art war und es eigentlich auch heute noch ist"

Diesem Kommentar vom ehemaligen Ravenclawkapitän Roger Davies stimmte seine damalige Sucherin Cho Chang ohne Abstriche zu. Jedoch fügte sie noch verschmitzt grinsend etwas hinzu.

„Noch deutlicher als an die Werbetrommel für den Feuerblitz erinnere ich mich allerdings noch an einen Kommentar von Oliver Wood an Harry Potter, den er mitten im Spiel quer über das Spielfeld brüllte. Harry hatte damals scheinbar ein Problem damit, mich als Gegnerin und nicht als Mädchen anzusehen, dass man nicht zu hart anfassen soll. Ich habe diese Situation damals natürlich zu meinen Gunsten ausgenutzt und Harry lange erfolgreich vom Schnatzfang abgehalten – was nebenbei bemerkt meine einzige Chance war, da ich mit meinem Besen, einem Komet 2-60, gegen Harrys Feuerblitz nicht ankam -, so dass Oliver Wood schier am verzweifeln war. Ich glaube, das, was er gebrüllt hat, war in etwa: Harry, hör auf den Gentleman zu spielen und hau sie wenn nötig vom Besen"

Es sei zu erwähnen, dass Mr. Potter Ms. Chang nie vom Besen gehauen hat und das auch Mr. Wood diesen Vorschlag nur im Eifer des Gefechts gemacht und ihn zu keinem Zeitpunkt wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Nachdem jedoch das Slytherinteam sowohl die Hufflepuffs, als auch die Ravenclaws klar besiegt hatten, galten die Gryffindorspieler als das einzige Team, dass die Slytherins noch von einem erneuten Pokalsieg abhalten konnte, da sie, im Vergleich zu den Hufflepuffs das deutlich bessere Punktverhältnis hatten und bei ihnen das letzte Spiel noch ausstand. Ein Spiel, dass eigentlich vor Monaten an einem sturm- und gewittergeplagten Tag im Oktober hätte stattfinden sollen.

Vor diesem Finalspiel kochten die Emotionen im gesamten Schloß über. Alle, außer das Haus Slytherin, hofften, dass die Gryffindorspieler nicht nur dieses Finale, sondern auch diese Saison gewannen. Da in diesem Spiel die zwei Erzrivalen unter den Hogwartshäusern aufeinander trafen, kam es im Vorfeld dieses Spiels zu mehreren Zwischenfällen, an dessem Höhepunkt zwei Schüler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor mit aus den Ohren wuchernden Lauchpflanzen in die Krankenstation gebracht werden mussten. Neben den übrigen Schülern der einzelnen Häuser gab es für die Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch ein Ziel: Den Hogwarts-Quidditchpokal. Um diesen letztendlich in ihrem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum aufstellen zu können, trainierten beide Teams so viel wie möglich, was dazu führte, dass es oftmals zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen bezüglich der Nutzung des Quidditchfelds kam. Unsere Kollegin und ehemalige Gryffindorjägerin Katie Bell sagte dazu folgendes:

„Da die Slytherins immer einen kleinen Tick schneller waren als wir, hat Oliver unser Training kurzerhand in die frühen Morgenstunden oder in die Abendstunden verlegt. Das hat dann zwar dazu geführt, dass wir den Schlaf im Unterricht nachholen mussten und unsere Hausaufgaben extrem gelitten haben, aber das war uns allen relativ egal. Wir wollten diesen Pokal und dafür gaben wir alles. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass es Olivers letztes Jahr war, denn diese ganzen Powertrainings der letzten Jahre zerrten so langsam aber sicher extrem an meinen Nerven und ich war oft kurz davor, Oliver zu erwürgen, wenn ich mich mal wieder um 4 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett quälen und auf nüchternem Magen trainieren musste. Manchmal habe ich ihn dafür richtig gehasst"

Gryffindor-Kapitän Oliver Wood hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass seine Spieler Personenschutz bekamen, um nicht im Vorfeld einem Fluch der Gegner zum Opfer zu fallen und am Spiel nicht teilnehmen zu können. Das ganze Haus Gryffindor beteiligte sich begeistert an dieser Aufgabe, was dazu führte, dass vor allem Gryffindorsucher Harry Potter extreme Schwierigkeiten hatte, pünktlich zum Unterricht oder zum Training zu kommen..

„Irgendwie hatten sich die meisten der Bodyguards auf mich eingeschossen, so dass ich immer von einer dicken Menschentraube umgeben war. Das hatte zwar den Vorteil, dass die Slytherins mich nicht mehr ausschalten konnten und auch, dass Oliver mir nicht mehr 35x am Tag vorhalten konnte, dass ich den Schnatz nicht fangen durfte, bevor wir nicht mindestens 60 Punkte Vorsprung hatten, aber auf Dauer war es doch nervig. Man hat mich nicht mal mehr alleine auf's Klo gehen lassen und als Colin ernsthaft vorhatte, mich sogar in die Kabine zu begleiten, da mich ja ein Slytherin, von ihnen unbemerkt, von der anderen Kabine aus angreifen konnte, ist mir der Kragen geplatzt. Genützt hat es nur insofern was, dass ich zumindest alleine in die Kabine gehen durfte. Allerdings haben Colin und Dennis die Kabinen rechts und links von mir blockiert"

Auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht so klingen mag, als ob es Übertreibung gewesen wäre, so hatte es doch einen sehr guten Grund, dass Mr. Potter so gut bewacht wurde. Die Gryffindors mussten auf einen Schnatzfang hoffen, um die Saison noch zu gewinnen, da sie mit 200 Punkten Rückstand gegenüber den Slytherins in das Finale gingen. Harry Potter und sein Feuerblitz waren in den Tagen vor dem Finale wohl schwerer bewacht, als die Kronjuwelen. Am Tag des Finales hätte das Wetter nicht besser sein können. Sonnenschein, leichter Wind, harter Boden, von denen sich die Spieler schnell abstoßen konnten.

„An den Morgen des Finales kann ich mich noch erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Am Abend vorher waren wir alle ziemlich aufgedreht und im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es zu, wie im Affenstall. Das ganze Team war heilfroh, als Oliver endlich aufstand und uns ins Bett schickte, damit wir den dringend benötigten Schlaf bekamen. Hat nicht viel genutzt. Ich zumindest habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Als wir am nächsten Morgen dann als fast geschlossenes Team in die Große Halle traten, - nur Harry saß schon vor seiner Haferschleimschüssel - empfing uns tosender Applaus von drei Haustischen. Nur der Slytherintisch hat gebuht, aber das ging im Klatschen und Fußgestampfe der anderen völlig unter. Oliver hat während des gesamten Frühstücks versucht, uns anderen zum essen zu überreden, hat aber selber keinen Bissen runter bekommen. Als wir dann aufstanden, um zum Quidditchfeld rüberzugehen, wurden wir wieder mit tosendem Applaus verabschiedet. Ich glaube, ich war bis zu diesem Moment nie stolzer darauf, zu diesem Team zu gehören. Ich bekomme immer noch Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke"

Diesen Kommentar von Alicia Weasley, der derzeitigen Fluglehrerin und Quidditchschiedsrichterin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, können wohl nur diejenigen in voller Gänze nachvollziehen, die damals ebenfalls Mitglieder dieses Teams gewesen sind. Das Spiel begann mit einem knochenbrecherischen Händedruck der beiden Kapitäne, die wohl schon vor dem Anpfiff ihre Entschlossenheit demonstrieren wollten. Was nach diesem Händedruck kam, ist Hogwartsgeschichte. Einerseits war es eines der besten, schnellsten und taktisch hochwertigsten Spiele, dass in Hogwarts seit langem gespielt wurde. Andererseits war es auch ein ziemlich hartes Spiel, bei dem sich die Gegner nichts schenkten und auch, was das Geschlecht der Spieler betraf, keine Gnade kannte, wenn es darum ging, den Gegner auszuschalten. So wurde z.B. Gryffindorjägerin Angelina Johnson, heute Jägercoach bei Puddlemere United, Sekunden nachdem sie den ersten Treffer des Spiels gelandet hatte, ausgerechnet von Slytherinkapitän Marcus Flint rüde gefoult, was den Gryffindors einen verdienten Strafschuß einbrachte.

„Dass er meinen Schläger für diese Attacke nur gegen den Hinterkopf bekommen hat, war pures Glück. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten sein hinterhältiges, hässliches Grinsen damit aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Allerdings hat er das selber erledigt, als er von der Wucht des Schlages mit dem Gesicht gegen seinen Besenstiel geknallt ist und sich die Nase blutig geschlagen hatte. Den Strafschuß für uns hat Alicia sicher verwandelt und Oliver hat dafür den Strafschuß von Flint geblockt, den er dummerweise noch zugesprochen bekommen hat. So was nennt man dann ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit"

Fred Weasley sagte dies mit einer Sicherheit in der Stimme, als ob er es jederzeit wiederholen würde, wenn es nötig wäre. Doch die Zuschauer hatten vor allem mit einem ganz anderen Problem zu kämpfen, wie uns der ehemalige Gryffindor Dean Thomas, Klassenkamerad von Harry Potter, erzählte.

„Am schlimmsten für uns Zuschauer war das Rechenspiel, dass dieses Finale die ganze Zeit über begleitet hat. Es reichte ja nicht, dass Gryffindor einfach nur gewann. Wir brauchten mindestens 60 Punkte Vorsprung, denn sonst hätten wir zwar das Spiel gewonnen, aber gleichzeitig den Pokal verloren. Harry musste Draco Malfoy also erst mal davon abhalten, den Schnatz zu fangen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er den Schnatz schon sehr früh gesehen hat. Er hat mehrere verrückte Manöver geflogen, die scheinbar eine Schnatzsichtung waren, aber ich bin mir, wie schon gesagt, sicher, dass dies alles nur Bluffs waren und der Schnatz in Wirklichkeit ganz woanders war. Harry musste diesem Nervenspiel standhalten und warten, dass die Mädels ihm den Weg ebneten"

Die Mädels, wie Mr. Thomas sie nennt, waren die Gryffindorjägerinnen Angelina Johnson, Alicia Weasley (damals Spinnet) und Katie Bell, die sich mit den Slytherinjägern Marcus Flint, Clayton Warrington und Jerome Montague ein heißes Duell um den Quaffle lieferten. Es kam noch zu vielen weiteren Zwischenfällen, so z.B. versetzte Slytherintreiber Andrew Bole, der zusammen mit seinem Treiberkameraden Stanley Derrick kurzfristig für dieses Finale von Marcus Flint ins Team geholt wurde, Alicia Weasley einen kräftigen Schlag mit dem Schläger, der von Gryffindortreiber George Weasley mit einem Ellenbogenhieb in die Rippen gerächt wurde. Die Folge war wieder je ein Strafschuß für Gryffindor, wie für Slytherin. Und wieder traf Alicia Weasley, während Oliver Wood den Schuß der Slytherins mit einer weiteren Glanzparade blockte. Kurz darauf traf Gryffindorjägerin Katie Bell zum 50 – 10. Die Gryffindortreiber Fred und George Weasley bewahrten sie vor Vergeltungsfouls der gegnerischen Treiber, konnten dafür allerdings nicht verhindern, dass nicht Ms. Bell, sondern Oliver Wood mit einem Doppel-Klatscher-Treffer fast k.o. geschlagen wurde. Der Strafschuß für dieses Foul wurde von Angelina Johnson sicher verwandelt und als kurz darauf Alicia Weasley zum 70 – 10 traf, ging ein Ruck durch die Zuschauerränge. Denn dieser Treffer war der Startschuß für Gryffindorsucher Harry Potter, der jetzt, genau wie dreiviertel der Zuschauer unter ihm, fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz suchte. Als Mr. Potter den Schnatz kurz darauf sichtete, ging ein aufgeregtes Raunen durch die Ränge.

„Wir hatten es teilweise noch gar nicht recht begriffen, warum Harry gerade wie ein Geschoss steil nach oben schoß. Malfoy ging es dabei wohl ähnlich, denn er sah wohl seine einzige Chance, eine Niederlage zu vermeiden, darin, Harry ganz übel zu foulen. Ich könnte ihm heute noch den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich daran zurückdenke, wie er an Harrys Besenschweif hing und ihn damit abbremst. Harry hatte dadurch natürlich keine Chance mehr, den Schnatz noch zu erreichen und Malfoy hatte erreicht, was er erreichen wollte. Aber immerhin haben wir einen Starfschuß dafür bekommen"

Dieser Strafschuß, von dem Harry Potters Lebensgefährtin Ginevra Weasley da sprach, konnte von Alicia Weasley allerdings nicht verwandelt werden. Wie sie uns erzählte, lag das vor allem an der Wut und der Enttäuschung, die sie nach dem Foul überrollt hatte. Dies schien die Slytherinsspieler noch mal zu beflügeln, denn kurz nach diesem vergebenen Strafschuß traf Jerome Montague zum 70 – 20, ein Treffer, den die Gryffindorspieler wieder dazu zwang, die Schnatzjagd kurzfristig einzustellen. Kurz darauf hatte Harry Potter die Chance auf den Pokalgewinn der Gryffindors dann fast noch völlig vermasselt, da er wie eine Gewehrkugel auf das fast komplette Slytherinteam zuraste, die es alle zusammen auf Angelina Johnson abgesehen hatten, die gerade zum Torschuß ansetzte. Das Slytherinteam stob bei diesem Angriff des gegnerischen Suchers auseinander und für Ms. Johnson war der Weg frei zum 80 -20. Jetzt hätte Mr. Potter nur noch den Schnatz fangen müssen, um den größten Triumph des Hauses Gryffindor seit fast einem Jahrzehnt wahr werden zu lassen. Doch dies sah in diesem Moment mehr als übel aus. Gryffindor-Kapitän Oliver Wood hatte nämlich etwas entdeckt, was diesen Traum wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen lassen konnte. Slytherinsucher Draco Malfoy hatte den Schnatz gesichtet und war ihm auf den Fersen. Mr. Potter verlangte seinem Feuerblitz daraufhin alles ab, was er zu bieten hatte – und er hatte, trotz der mehr als schlechten Voraussetzungen, Erfolg. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er mit seinem Rivalen gleichauf, warf sich nach vorne, stieß mit einer Hand Slytherinsucher Draco Malfoy zur Seite, griff mit der anderen nach dem Schnatz – und stürzte ein ganzes Stadion in einen riesigen Freudentaumel.

Der große Rivale Slytherin war entthront und drei Häuser – Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff – feierten ausgelassen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden den Machtwechsel auf dem Quidditchthron. Was an diesem Tag noch in den Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins passierte ist nicht bekannt. Es ist allerdings anzunehmen, dass dort die Stimmung nicht ganz so ausgelassen war, wie im übrigen Schloß.

Wer sind jetzt aber diese 14 Spieler, die an jenem sonnigen Maitag Hogwartsgeschichte schrieben? Wer ist Lee Jordan, der damals und auch im Revanchespiel den Spielkommentar sprechen wird? Wer ist Roger Davies, der damals der Kapitän des Ravenclawteams war und dieses Revanchespiel als Schiedsrichter leiten wird? Wir haben uns für sie schlaugemacht. Auf den folgenden Seiten sehen sie die Steckbriefe aller 16 Hauptbeteiligten, sowie eine ausführliche Fotostrecke. Informieren sie sich, damit sie nichts verpassen, wenn es wieder heißt: Kapitäne, geben Sie sich die Hände!!!

* * *

**A/N:** Das war also die Rekonstruktion des Finalspiels von 1994. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist. Mein Mann findet es recht gut und verständlich und er kennt Harry Potter nur aus den Filmen, in die ich ihn regelmäßig mitschleppe. Und ihr wisst ja selber, wie das so ist mit Quidditch in den Filmen. Dieses spezielle Spiel hat ja leider völlig gefehlt.

Dieser Bericht war ja hauptsächlich dazu da, um den Leuten, die damals nicht in Hogwarts waren, die Bedeutung des Spiels klar zu machen. Und laut meiner besseren/schlechteren Hälfte ist mir das gelungen. Ich hoffe, ihr seht das genauso.

Und jetzt dürft ihr gerne zu den Steckbriefen umblättern, bei denen ich mir viel Mühe gegeben habe.


	2. Das Gryffindorteam

**Das Gryffindorteam**

* * *

**Name: **Oliver Wood

**Geburtstag: **1976 (27)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: -**

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1988 (2. Schuljahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Hüter (Teamkapitän von Schuljahr 1991/1992 bis 1993/1994)

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994

**aktueller Besen: **Nimbus K

**Haarfarbe: **dunkelbraun

**Augenfarbe: **braun

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: **Scott und Daria Wood (Besitzer eines Hotels in den schottischen Highlands nahe Glasgow)

**Geschwister: **1 Schwester (Heilerin im St. Mungos)

**Beruf: **Quidditchprofi bei Puddlemere United (Kapitän) und Spieler im schottischen Nationalteam

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **Das Double (Ligacup und Weltmeisterschaft) im Jahr 2001

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **die Finalniederlage gegen die Chudley Cannons im Jahr 1999

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Quidditch (theoretisch und praktisch), gute Bücher, Pasta in allen Varianten

**Abneigungen: **Pressevertreter die einem das Wort im Mund umdrehen und falsche Tatsachen als Wahrheiten verkaufen, schlampiges oder leichtsinniges Trainingsverhalten, alles was knallt oder explodiert und von Weasleys wizard Wheezes stammt (vor allem dann, wenn ich das Versuchskaninchen für Neuentwicklungen bin), Marcus Flint und seine Slytherin-Teamkollegen, Stalker

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Puddlemere United (und das nicht, weil ich dort arbeite, sondern schon seit meiner frühesten Kindheit)

**größter privater Erfolg: **Der Sieg des Hogwartspokals 1994 und die Unterzeichnung des Profivertrags im gleichen Jahr

**größte private Niederlagen: **Die Niederlage im Hogwartsfinale gegen Ravenclaw 1992, bei der wir ohne Sucher spielen mussten und die als die größte Gryffindor-Niederlage seit 300 Jahren in die Hogwartsgeschichte eingegangen ist

**Ziele/Träume: **die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft im eigenen Land zu gewinnen und meine Traumfrau zu heiraten

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Zieh dich warm an, Flint. Meine Leute sind heiß drauf, deinen Leuten das fürchten zu lehren und noch offene Rechnungen zu begleichen. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass ihr genau wie damals heulend vom Feld lauft

* * *

**Name: **Katie Bell

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Vertrauensschülerin (5. und 6. Schuljahr), Schulsprecherin (7. Schuljahr, krankheitsbedingt im zweiten Trimester abgelöst), Mitglied der DA im 6. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1991 (2. Schuljahr, bis zum 6. Schuljahr im Team, im 7. Schuljahr krankheitsbedingt zwei von drei Spielen ausgefallen)

**Spielposition:** Jägerin

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994, 1996 und 1997

**aktueller Besen: **Saturn Shooter S-5

**Haarfarbe: **dunkelbraun

**Augenfarbe: **grün

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Quidditch-Kommentator Lee Jordan)

**Eltern: **Edward Bell (Autor von magischen Fachbüchern) und Evelyn Bell (Hausfrau und Tagesmutter)

**Geschwister: **2 Schwestern (15, Zwillinge, Schülerinnen / 5. Schuljahr)

**Beruf: **Reporterin bei Quidditch Monthly

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **Exklusivinterview mit Harry Potter nach dem Sieg gegen Voldemort

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **den Tip bezügl. des Korruptionsverdachts gegen das italienische Zaubereiministerium vor zwei Jahren nicht ernst genommen zu haben

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Quidditch, singen (laut und falsch), gute Weine, mit Freunden zusammen sein, Knallbrause, Schokolade (egal in welcher Form)

**Abneigungen: **Quidditchtraining vor sechs Uhr früh, Radieschen, Slytherins im Allgemeinen, Zaubertrank- und Wahrsageunterricht, aufräumen, aufgeben müssen, Strafliegestütze beim Quidditchtraining

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Puddlemere United (nur privat, im Beruf neutral)

**größter privater Erfolg: **im 7. Schuljahr einen fehlgeschlagenen Mordanschlag, der eigentlich Albus Dumbledore gegolten hat, überlebt zu haben

**größte private Niederlagen: **mich nach dem Schulabschluß zwischen Liebe und Karriere entscheiden zu müssen. Die Wahl fiel zugunsten der Karriere aus und war letztendlich die richtige Wahl, auch wenn sie manchmal immer noch weh tut

**Ziele/Träume: **im Berufsleben entweder den Pulitzerpreis gewinnen oder doch noch eine Profiquidditchkarriere zu machen, im Privatleben die große Liebe finden und eine Familie gründen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Das ist meine Chance den großen Oliver Wood zu knacken und ein Exklusivinterview zu bekommen. Und so ganz nebenbei kann ich ein paar alten Quidditchrivalen mal wieder so richtig in den Hintern treten. Ich freue mich auf das Spiel und werde alles tun, um das Ergebnis von damals noch zu toppen und meinen Kapitän nicht zu enttäuschen. Einen besseren als ihn gibt es nicht, auch wenn er ab und zu recht merkwürdige Ideen hat.

* * *

**Name: **Alicia Weasley geb. Spinnet

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **Hogsmeade (Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei) während der Schulzeit, Heulenden Hütte in Hogsmeade (Filiale von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes) in den Ferien

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Vertrauensschülerin (5. Schuljahr), Mitglied der DA im 7. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1989 (2. Schuljahr, 1 Jahr Reserve, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Jägerin

**Erfolge:** Pokalsieg 1994 und 1996

**aktueller Besen: **Komet 9/70

**Haarfarbe: **braun

**Augenfarbe: **braun

**Familienstand: **verheiratet (mit George Weasley, Mitinhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes)

**Eltern: **Alan Spinnet (Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium (Flohnetzwerkaufsicht) und Karen Spinnet (Lehrerin einer Muggelgrundschule)

**Geschwister: ** Steven Spinnet (Angestellter in einer Muggelvideothek)

**Beruf: **Fluglehrerin und Quidditchschiedsrichterin in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **meine aktuelle Anstellung als Fluglehrerin und Quidditchschiedsrichterin in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, die mir sehr viel Spaß macht

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **bisher keine

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **kochen, lesen, Quidditch, Schokofrösche, Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie, gute Filme und Musik

**Abneigungen: **Nasblutnougat, Knallbrause, knallrümpfige Kröter, Zaubertrankunterricht, die Slytherins die in meiner Schulzeit Quidditch gespielt haben, Fisch (wenn er gekocht, gegrillt, gebraten, frittiert oder irgendwie sonst als Essen zubereitet wurde)

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Whimbourner Wespen (Sorry, Oliver und Angelina!)

**größter privater Erfolg: **die Hochzeit mit George Weasley, der zwar einer der größten Chaoten dieses Planeten, aber zugleich auch die große Liebe meines Lebens ist

**größte private Niederlagen: **dass ich meinem Mann die Filiale seines Ladens, die es und sein Bruder ausgerechnet in der Heulenden Hütte eröffnet haben, nicht ausreden konnten. Nicht, dass ich was gegen die Filiale habe, aber ausgerechnet in der Heulenden Hütte?

**Ziele/Träume: **ein Quidditchteam voller Kinder

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, denn vor denen habe ich wirklich Respekt. Danke, dass es euch gab, als wir euch am meisten brauchten. Wer immer ihr auch seid.

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Auf diese Art und Weise kann ich auch den letzten Zweiflern unter den Hogwartsschülern und –schülerinnen beweisen, dass ich mehr kann, als nur Erstklässlern das Fliegen beizubringen und bei spielen zu pfeifen. Ich schätze, sie werden nicht glauben, dass das auf dem Besen wirklich ich bin. Wir sind hochmotiviert und stehen geschlossen hinter unserem Kapitän.

* * *

**Name: **Angelina Johnson

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Mitglied der DA im 7. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** 1990 (2. Jahr, bis zum 7. Jahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Jägerin (Teamkapitänin im Schuljahr 1995/96)

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994 und 1996

**aktueller Besen: **Firebolt Supreme

**Haarfarbe: **schwarz

**Augenfarbe: **dunkelbraun

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Fred Weasley, Mitinhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes)

**Eltern: **Kevin Johnson (Auror) und Gloria Johnson (Moderatorin beim Hexenradio)

**Geschwister: **3 ältere Brüder (Auror, Quidditchprofi in Frankreich, Besenentwickler bei Nimbus)

**Beruf: **Jägercoach bei Puddlemere United

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **Der Ligacup im Jahr 2001

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **die Finalniederlage gegen die Chudley Cannons im Jahr 1999

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Quidditch, Tanzen, Kaugummi in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Minimuffs, orientalische Musik

**Abneigungen: **den Napfkuchen meiner Großtante Margaret,unprofessionelles Trainingsverhalten, Neuentwicklungen von Weasleys wizard Wheezes die nicht von offizieller Seite abgesegnet sind, die Gesangs- und Tanzkünste von Fred Weasley, Liegestütze unter Oliver Woods Aufsicht

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Puddlemere United

**größter privater Erfolg: **Von Puddlemere United als jüngster Jägercoach aller Zeiten eingestellt zu werden und den Sieg im Hogwartsfinale 1996 als Teamkapitän

**größte private Niederlage: **eine gnadenlos verlorene Wette gegen Lee Jordan im 6. Schuljahr. Ich denke immer noch mit Grauen an die Einlösung des Einsatzes zurück.

**Ziele/Träume: **Chefcoach bei einem Profiteam zu werden

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Dolores Umbridge. Und zwar mitten zwischen die Augen, damit sie ihre angemessene Bestrafung dafür bekommt, dass sie mir in meinem einzigen Kapitänsjahr unfairerweise das halbe Team gesperrt hat

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: ** YEAH! Flint, Warrington, Momntague und Co mal wieder so richtig alt aussehen zu lassen und Bletchley dazu zu bringen, vor Wut zu heulen, weil ihm drei Frauen den Quaffle um die Ohren hauen, ist meine Vorstellung von einem richtig tollen Nachmittag. Ich bin stolz darauf, ein Mitglied dieses Teams zu sein. Es wird ein klarer Sieg für uns werden, da wir den besten Hüter und Kapitän haben, den man sich vorstellen kann.

* * *

**Name: **Fred Weasley

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Mitglied der DA im 7. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe), Schulabbruch kurz vor den UTZen)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** 1990 (2. Jahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr im Team, im 7. Schuljahr vorübergehend mit Spielverbot belegt)

**Spielposition: **Treiber

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994

**aktueller Besen: **Nimbus 3000

**Haarfarbe: **rot

**Augenfarbe: **grün-braun

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Angelina Johnson, Jägercoach bei Puddlemere United)

**Eltern: **Arthur Weasley (Ministeriumsangestellter in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten (Abteilungsleiter)) und Molly Weasley (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: **Zwillingsbruder von George Weasley (Mitinhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes), 3 ältere Brüder (Fluchbrecher, Drachenpfleger, Ministeriumsangestellter (stellv. Leiter des Kesselbodenkontrollamts)), 1 jüngerer Bruder (Auror), 1 jüngere Schwester (Aurorin)

**Beruf: **selbstständig, Inhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **der erfolgreiche Start in die Selbstständigkeit und die noch erfolgreichere Expandierung unseres Ladens

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **das verlorene Startkapital vor der Eröffnung unseres ersten Ladens (ich danke noch mal unserem stillen Teilhaber für die finanzielle Unterstützung, durch die wir unseren Traum vom eigenen Scherzartikelladen doch noch verwirklichen konnten)

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Unfug aller Art, Entwicklung neuer Scherzartikel, Sir Percival Ignatius den Langweiligen ärgern, Quidditch (nur zwischen 10 Uhr Vormittags und 8 Uhr Abends), das Essen von meiner Schwägerin Alicia und meiner Mum, sämtliche Artikel unseres Ladens (egal ob essbar oder nicht), singen (nicht schön, aber laut)

**Abneigungen: **Powerquidditchtraining außerhalb der vorher genannten Zeiten, Strafliegestütze, Langeweiler und Regelfanatiker (was nicht heißen soll, dass ich kriminell bin), Großtante Muriels Begrüßungsküße, Mums Erziehungsmaßnahmen (Sorry Mum! Ich liebe dich trotzdem), alles was grün und mit Schlangen verziert ist

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Puddlemere United und Chudley Canons (was leider immer wieder zu Interessenskonflikten führt)

**größter privater Erfolg: **die Marauders Map gefunden und entschlüsselt zu haben

**größte private Niederlagen: **gegen Harry Potter beim „Angsthasenduell" verloren zu haben _(Anm. d. Red.: Bei diesem Duell fliegen zwei Quidditchspieler in hohem Tempo direkt aufeinander zu. Wer dann zuerst ausweicht, hat verloren. Dieses Spiel ist bei Quidditchspielern in Hogwarts sehr beliebt)_

**Ziele/Träume: **Eine neue, erfolgreiche Streichegeneration in die Welt zu setzen, die Hogwarts, genau wie ich und meine Streichkumpanen, mal wieder so richtig aufmischen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Prongs (denn er ist der einzige Marauder, den ich nie persönlich kennen lernen konnte und auch leider nicht mehr kennen lernen werde)

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Oh Flint, Oh Flint du großer Thor, willst du wirklich verlieren gegen Gryffindor? Zum zittern bringen wir deine Gebeine, denn wenn es eine Niederlage gibt, dann die deine!

* * *

**Name: **George Weasley

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **Hogsmeade (Heulende Hütte)

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Mitglied der DA im 7. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe), Schulabbruch kurz vor den UTZen)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** 1990 (2. Jahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr im Team, im 7. Schuljahr vorübergehend mit Spielverbot belegt)

**Spielposition: **Treiber

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994

**aktueller Besen: **Nimbus 3000

**Haarfarbe: **rot

**Augenfarbe: **grün-braun

**Familienstand: **verheiratet (mit Alicia Weasley geb. Spinnet, Fluglehrerin und Quidditchschiedsrichterin in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei)

**Eltern: **Arthur Weasley (Ministeriumsangestellter in der Abteilung gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten (Abteilungsleiter)) und Molly Weasley (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: **Zwillingsbruder von Fred Weasley (Mitinhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes), 3 ältere Brüder (Fluchbrecher, Drachenpfleger, Ministeriumsangestellter (stellv. Leiter des Kesselbodenkontrollamts)), 1 jüngerer Bruder (Auror), 1 jüngere Schwester (Aurorin)

**Beruf: **selbstständig, Inhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **die Eröffnung unseres Ladens trotz finanzieller Startprobleme

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **das Aus der Geschäftsfiliale in Hogsmeade zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt, bevor sie überhaupt eröffnet werden konnte

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Alles was Spaß macht, nicht so ganz den Regeln entspricht, ordentlich Krach macht und stinkt und qualmt und gleichzeitig Big Percy in den Wahnsinn treibt, das Essen meiner Frau, Pokerabende mit meinen Streichfreunden aus Hogwarts (vor allem, wenn wirklich alle dabei sind)

**Abneigungen: **Standpauken von meiner Frau (deren Schreikraft an die meiner Mum fast heranreicht), Quidditch (nur nicht, wenn ich dafür aus dem Schlaf gerissen werde oder Hunger habe), Tante Muriels Begrüßungen, Pigwidgeon (die verrückte Eule meines kleinen Bruders, die mir immer meine Schokokekse klaut)

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Chudley Canons (im Gegensatz zu meinem Bruder lasse ich mich nicht von Angelina dazu überreden, auch ihren Arbeitgeber zu unterstützen

**größter privater Erfolg: **das „Ja" meiner jetzigen Frau auf meinen Heiratsantrag

**größte private Niederlage: **für einen Streich zu einer Woche Nachsitzen bei Snape bestraft worden zu sein, den ich nicht durchgeführt habe

**Ziele/Träume: **Das Geheimnis der Funktionsweise der Marauders Map zu entschlüsseln

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Prongs (mögest du die ewigen Jagdgründe mit verrückten Streichen aufmischen und dafür sorgen, dass es im Jenseits nie langweilig wird. Grüße Padfoot von mir)

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: „**Wood ist unser King, Wood ist unser King, blockt jeden Quaffle und jeden Ring, Wood ist unser King!!!". Und der Rest sind die Kronprinzen des Teams. Wir verpassen den Slytherins die größte Niederlage ihres Lebens. _(Anm. d. Red. Das Zitat am Anfang dieses Kommentars ist eine Abwandlung des Spottlieds, dass während der Schulzeit der Weasleys, auf den jüngeren Bruder von George Weasley gedichtet wurde. Ron Weasley war der Nachfolger von Oliver Wood auf dem Posten des Hüters und hatte dort ein schweres Erbe anzutreten, dem er aber, nach ein paar Startschwierigkeiten, durchaus gerecht wurde und seinem Team zu insgesamt drei Pokalsiegen in Folge verhalf)_

* * *

**Name: **Harry Potter

**Geburtstag: **1980 (23)

**Wohnort: **Hogsmeade (Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei) während der Schulzeit, Wales (genauer Ort auf Wunsch von Mr. Potter anonym) in den Ferien

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten:** Schulsprecher (7. Schuljahr), mehrere Aufeinandertreffen mit Voldemort, Gründer der DA im 5. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe), jüngster Hausspieler seit über einem Jahrhundert

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** 1991 (1. Jahr, bis zum 7. Jahr im Team, im 5. Schuljahr vorübergehend mit Spielverbot belegt)

**Spielposition: **Sucher (Kapitän von Schuljahr 1996/1997 bis 1997/1998)

**Erfolge: **Pokalsieg 1994, 1997 und 1998

**aktueller Besen: **Firebolt Supreme

**Haarfarbe: **schwarze

**Augenfarbe: **grün

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Ginevra Weasley, Aurorin, Schwester von Fred und George Weasley (Inhaber von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes)

**Eltern: **James Potter (Auror) und Lily Potter (Ministeriumsangestellte (Mysteriumsabteilung), beide im Oktober 1981 von Voldemort persönlich ermordet)

**Geschwister: -**

**Beruf: **Auror, derzeit Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei)

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **der entgültige Sieg über Voldemort

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **bestimmten Personen ihre Angehörigkeit zu den Todessern (noch) nicht nachweisen zu können

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Berti Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen, Quidditch, meine Freunde (die gleichzeitig auch meine Familie sind), das Essen in Hogwarts, den Fuchsbau

**Abneigungen: **Flohpulver- und Portschlüsselreisen, meine leiblichen Verwandten, Feigheit, Intoleranz, die ehemalige Hausratte meines besten Freundes, der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts (ich habe einfach zuviel Zeit dort verbracht)

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Chudley Cannons,

**größter privater Erfolg: **Freunde gefunden zu haben, die mit mir um meiner selbst willen befreundet sind und nicht wegen dem, was mich berühmt gemacht hat, als ich gut ein Jahr alt war. Und natürlich die erfolgreiche Eroberung meiner absoluten Traumfrau.

**größte private Niederlagen: **den Mord an Sirius Black, meinem Paten, unwissentlich verschuldet zu haben. Das werde ich mir mein Leben lang nicht vergeben können

**Ziele/Träume: **ein ganz normales Leben mit einer großen Familie und einem interessanten, nicht zu aufregenden Beruf

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **meine Eltern

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, endlich einmal wieder mit dem besten Team, mit dem je zusammen gespielt habe, ein richtig gutes Spiel spielen zu können. Und dann auch noch gegen das Team, gegen das wir den wichtigsten und schönsten Sieg unserer gemeinsamen Zeit errungen haben. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass wir auch dieses Revanchespiel wieder gewinnen werden. Ich freue mich vor allem darauf, Draco Malfoy mal wieder richtig schön zu blamieren.


	3. Das Slytherinteam

**Das Slytherinteam**

* * *

**Name: **Marcus Flint

**Geburtstag: **1975 (28)

**Wohnort: **Liverpool

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **hat auf eigenen Wunsch ein Schuljahr wiederholt

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1989 (2. Schuljahr,bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Jäger (Teamkapitän von Schuljahr 1991/1992 bis 1993/1994)

**Erfolge:** Pokalsieg 1991 und 1992

**aktueller Besen: **Saturn Shooter S-7

**Haarfarbe: **dunkelblond

**Augenfarbe: **grau-blau

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: **Malcolm Flint (Vorstandsvorsitzender der Falmouth Falcons, Aktionär) und Meredith Flint (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: -**

**Beruf: **Quidditchprofi bei den Falmouth Falcons

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **der Ligacup im Jahr 1998

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **das verlorene Ligacuphalbfinale gegen die Chudley Canons im Jahr 1999

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Feuerwhisky, Quidditch, Rinderbraten, Musik

**Abneigungen: **Oliver Wood, Gryffindor-Quidditchspieler, Niederlagen, Regelfanatiker, Muggel

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: **im 4. Schuljahr kurzfristig im Besitz des Trainingshandbuchs der Gryffindors gewesen zu sein. Du solltest besser Ordnung halten in deinen Unterlagen, Wood.

**größte private Niederlagen: **die Niederlage im Quidditchfinale 1994

**Ziele/Träume: **Gegen Oliver Wood im Finale einer Quidditchweltmeisterschaft den entscheidenden Strafschuß zu versenken

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Oliver Wood. So richtig schön da, wo es weh tut.

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Das wird ein Schützenfest für unser Team. Die Gryffindors haben nicht den Hauch einer Chance, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Dieses Mal werden wir als Sieger vom Feld gehen.

* * *

**Name: **Jerome Montague

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **Paris

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Mitglied im „Inquisitionskommando" (einer Art Schülersicherheitsgruppe, die nur im Schuljahr 1995/1996 existierte)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1991 (3. Schuljahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Jäger (Teamkapitän im Schuljahr 1995/1996)

**Erfolge: ** Pokalsieg 1991 und 1992

**aktueller Besen: **Nimbus C

**Haarfarbe: **schwarz

**Augenfarbe: **hellblau

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Juliette Dumas, Tochter von „Frevent Dragon"-Manager Alain Dumas)

**Eltern: **Laurent Montague (Mitglied im englischen Zaubergamot sowie im Schulbeirat von Hogwarts) und Florence Montague (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: **1 Schwester (Schülerin in Beaxubaton / 6. Schuljahr)

**Beruf: **Quidditchprofi bei den Frevent Dragons (französische Quidditchliga)

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **der Ligacup im Jahr 2000

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **das verlorenen Ligacupfinale in diesem Jahr

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Wein, schöne Frauen, Meeresfrüchte in allen Varianten, Quidditch

**Abneigungen: **Tomaten, Bibliotheken, Muggel, Lee Jordan und seine Spielkommentare

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Frevent Dragons in Frankreich, Falmouth Falcons in Großbritannien

**größter privater Erfolg:** meinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen Luis Clarent Juliette Dumas ausgespannt zu haben

**größte private Niederlagen: **der Tag im Verschwindekabinett von Hogwarts

**Ziele/Träume: **die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewinnen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **David Blackmoore (den erfolgreichsten Quidditchprofi, den das Haus Slytherin in den letzten 50 Jahren hervorgebracht hat

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Kauft euch Karten Leute, denn dies wird ein Knaller. Wenn ihr Gryffindors mal so richtig am Boden sehen wollt, dann an dem Tag

* * *

**Name: **Clayton Warrington

**Geburtstag: **1977 (26)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Vertrauensschüler im 5. Schuljahr

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1991 (3. Schuljahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Jäger

**Erfolge:** Pokalsieg 1991 und 1992

**aktueller Besen: **Shooting Star 8

**Haarfarbe: **braun

**Augenfarbe: **braun

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: **Clifford Warrington (Chef der WarringtonGroup (Entwicklungszentrum neuer Zauber)) und Allison Warrington (Chefsekretärin der WarringtonGroup)

**Geschwister: **2 jüngere Brüder (Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium, Schüler / 7. Schuljahr), 1 jüngere Schwester (Schülerin / 5. Schuljahr)

**Beruf: **Teilhaber von Borgin & Burkes

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **Streng vertraulich, Kein Kommentar

**größte berufliche Niederlage: -**

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Frauen, Zaubererduelle, die Frauen in Südfrankreich, Feuerwhisky

**Abneigungen: **Gryffindor im allgemeinen (deren Quidditchspieler im besonderen), Muggel, Verwandlungsunterricht

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: **Lee Jordan im 2. Schuljahr nach einem Kommentar zu einem Tor unserer Spielgegner mit dem Klatscher von der Kommentatorentribüne geschossen zu haben. Er hatte es verdient!

**größte private Niederlage: **die Niederlage im Duellierclub gegen Fred Weasley (ich kriege meine Revanche, Weasley)

**Ziele/Träume: **Angelina Johnson zu vernaschen, um Fred Weasley eins reinzuwürgen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Frau hat Klasse

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Wood und seine Leute haben keine Ahnung, auf was sie sich da einlassen. Wir werden die platt machen, so dass sie heulend vom Platz schleichen

* * *

**Name: **Miles Bletchley

**Geburtstag: **1976 (27)

**Wohnort: **Manchester

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: -**

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1988 (2. Schuljahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition: **Hüter

**Erfolge:** Pokalsieg 1989, 1990, 1991 und 1992

**aktueller Besen: **Komet 8/13

**Haarfarbe: **blond

**Augenfarbe: **braun

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern:** Carl Bletchley (Angestellter in der „Finsteren Menangerie") und Cindy Bletchley (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: **1 ältere Schwester (Krankenschwester im St. Mungos, 1 älterer Bruder (Testflieger bei Komet)

**Beruf: **Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium (Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung)

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **einer Reporterin vom Tagespropheten den Vorwurf „Ausnutzung der Pressefreiheit" nachweisen zu können

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **das diese Reporterin aus ihrer Haftzelle in Askaban ausbrechen konnte und ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie sie es geschafft hat

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Geheimnisse aufdecken, Leute beobachten, Schokofrösche, Grillhähnchen, Sommer, Baggerseen

**Abneigungen: **Quallen am Strand, Berti Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunstunterricht

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: -**

**größte private Niederlagen: -**

**Ziele/Träume: **die Aurorenzentrale zu leiten

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Connor Daniels(den Sänger der Crazy Wizards)

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Ich werde die gegnerischen Jägerinnen zum verzweifeln bringen und dafür sorgen, dass wir dieses Spiel gewinnen. Noch so eine Niederlage wie damals akzeptiere ich nicht

* * *

**Name: **Stanley Derrick

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Vertrauensschüler im 6. Schuljahr

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1994 (kurzfristig im 5. Schuljahr ins Team geholt, hat aus taktischen Gründen nur im Finalspiel der Saison 1993/1994 gespielt)

**Spielposition: **Treiber

**Erfolge:** -

**aktueller Besen: **Sauberwisch 11

**Haarfarbe: **rot-braun

**Augenfarbe: **grün-braun

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: **Duncan Derrick (Inhaber einer Kneipe in Cardiff) und Claudette Derrick (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: - **

**Beruf: **Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium (Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten)

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: - **

**größte berufliche Niederlage: - **

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Quidditch, Bücher, Butterbier, der Apfelkuchen meiner Mutter, Koboldstein, Zauberschach

**Abneigungen: **der Apfelkuchen meiner Oma,

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: **nicht die Kneipe meines Vaters übernehmen zu müssen (Sorry Dad, aber das liegt mir echt nicht)

**größte private Niederlagen: **beim Quidditchfinale 1994 nicht gewonnen zu haben

**Ziele/Träume: **Abteilungsleiter werden und die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft nach England holen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde:** Thomas Kings(den Erfinder der magischen Schachfiguren)

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Das ist für mich die Chance, das einzige Quidditchspiel, dass ich als Schüler je gespielt habe noch besser zu spielen, um diesmal zu gewinnen. Ich habe Marcus Flint sofort meine Zusage geschickt, als ich davon gehört habe, dass dieses Spiel wiederholt werden sollte

* * *

**Name: **Andrew Bole

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Kapitän des Koboldsteinclubs von 1992 - 1994

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1994 (kurzfristig im 5. Schuljahr ins Team geholt, hat aus taktischen Gründen nur im Finalspiel der Saison 1993/1994 gespielt)

**Spielposition: **Treiber

**Erfolge:** -

**aktueller Besen: **Sauberwisch 11

**Haarfarbe: **blond

**Augenfarbe: **blau

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: ** Devon Bole (Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium (Abteilung zur Aufsicht magischer Tierarten)) und Diana Bole (Heilerin im St.Mungos)

**Geschwister: **1 jüngerer Bruder (Schüler / 6. Schuljahr)

**Beruf: **Angestellter im Zaubereiministerium (Kesselbodenkontrollamt)

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **an der Normung von Kesselböden beteiligt gewesen zu sein

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **Percy Weasley als stellvertretenden Abteilungsleiter vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Koboldstein, Quidditch, Schokofroschsammelkarten, Vanillepudding, Butterbier

**Abneigungen: **Zauberschach, humorlose Menschen, Omas Schweinebraten

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: **der Wettgewinn beim Quidditch-Liga-Finale 1999

**größte private Niederlagen: **erst im 5. Schuljahr ins Hausteam gekommen zu sein und nur ein Spiel spielen zu dürfen

**Ziele/Träume: **Chef von Percy Weasley zu werden und endlich meine Ruhe zu haben vom sortieren und archivieren völlig nutzloser Ideen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Ich freue mich, dass ich eine zweite Chance bekomme und werde meinen Kapitän nicht enttäuschen

* * *

**Name: **Draco Malfoy

**Geburtstag: **1980 (23)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Slytherin

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Mitglied im „Inquisitionskommando" (einer Art Schülersicherheitsgruppe, die nur im Schuljahr 1995/1996 existierte) wechselte nach dem 6. Schuljahr nach Durmstrang um dort sein letztes Schuljahr und damit seinen Schulabschluß

**Eintritt ins Hausteam: **1992 (2. Schuljahr, durchgehend bis zum 6. Schuljahr im Team)

**Spielposition: **Sucher (Teamkapitän im Schuljahr 1996/1997)

**Erfolge:** Pokalsieg 1993

**aktueller Besen: **Firebolt Special Edition

**Haarfarbe: **weißblond

**Augenfarbe: **grau

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit „Brilliant Jewelry" Erbin Pansy Parkinson)

**Eltern: **Lucius Malfoy (Familienoberhaupt der Malfoy-Dynastie, Mitglied im Schulbeirat von Hogwarts) und Narzissa Malfoy (Hausfrau)

**Geschwister: -**

**Beruf: **leitender Mitarbeiter beim High Society Juwelierladen „Brilliant Jewelry"

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **einer Privatperson den „Big Blue" für „Brilliant Jewelry" abgekauft zu haben _(Anm. d. Red.: Der „Big Blue" ist ein Saphir, der einer der vier größten magischen Edelsteine ist)_

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **Niederlagen? Was ist das? So etwas gibt es für einen Malfoy nicht

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Reinblüter, Edelsteine, gute Zigarren, Zaubertränke,

**Abneigungen: **Harry Potter, Wiesel, Gryffindors, Muggel, jammernde Hauselfen und ganz besonders Frettchen

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Falmouth Falcons

**größter privater Erfolg: **einen stillgelegten Zugang nach Hogwarts wieder zugänglich gemacht zu haben (6. Schuljahr)

**größte private Niederlagen: **Wie gesagt, ein Malfoy verliert nicht

**Ziele/Träume: **Harry Potter dahin schicken, wo der Pfeffer wächst

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Salazar Slytherin, denn der wusste wenigstens, was für die Zaubererwelt wirklich gut ist

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Wir haben damals verloren, aber bestimmt nicht diesmal. Das weiß ich zu verhindern. Diesmal wird Potter bei der Schnatzjagd nur meinen Besenschweif zu sehen bekommen


	4. Die Offiziellen

**Die Offiziellen**

* * *

**Name: **Lee Jordan

**Geburtstag: **1978 (25)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Gryffindor

**schulische Besonderheiten: **Quidditchkommentator seit dem 2. SchuljahrMitglied der DA im 7. Schuljahr (interschulische Verteidigungsgruppe)

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** **-**

**Spielposition: -**

**Erfolge: -**

**aktueller Besen: -**

**Haarfarbe: **schwarz

**Augenfarbe: **dunkelbraun

**Familienstand: **feste Beziehung (mit Katie Bell, Reporterin bei Quidditch Monthly)

**Eltern: **Gary Jordan (Inhaber und Koch in einem Muggelrestaurant in Cardiff) und Colleen Denlay (Tanzlehrerin in der Tanzschule ihres zweiten Mannes), geschieden seit 1990

**Geschwister: **2 ältere Stiefschwestern (Rezeptionistin im St. Mungos, Verkäuferin bei Madame Malkins), 1 jüngere Schwester (Magieanwätin), 3 jüngere Stiefschwestern (Krankenschwester, Fotografin, Angestellte im Zaubereiministerium), 5 Halbschwestern (Fluchbrecherin, 2x Schülerin in Hogwarts (5. und 7. Schuljahr in Gryffindor bzw Ravenclaw), 1x Grundschülerin, 1x Kindergartenkind)

**Beruf: **offiziell anerkannter Quidditchkommentator der britischen Profiquidditch-Liga

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **zweimal in Folgezum Quidditchkommentator des Jahres gewählt zu werden

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **Bradley Babbling das Kommentatoren-Megafon im Ligafinale 2001 überlassen zu müssen. Ich hätte dieses Finale gerne kommentiert

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **Frauen, flirten, Streiche, Schokolade aller Art, sämtliche Scherzartikel von Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Quidditch, guten Wein, leckeres Essen (je mehr desto besser), Musik, Partys,

**Abneigungen: **Wahrsageunterricht, Mrs. Norris, mit allen Schwestern gleichzeitig einkaufen gehen, Leute die mir den Mund verbieten wollen, Strafarbeiten bzw Nachsitzen (dafür habe ich es zu oft getan), potenzielle Schwiegermütter die aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund wollen, dass ich ihre Töchter heirate (tut mir leid. Ich bin vergeben)

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Aus beruflichen Gründen gebe ich hierauf keine Antwort, da ich in der Öffentlichkeit zur Neutralität verpflichtet bin. Allerdings habe auch ich ein Lieblingsteam, dass ich auf meine Art unterstütze

**größter privater Erfolg: **der Kuß von meiner Hogwartstraumfrau, den ich nach jahrelangem Kampf doch noch bekommen habe (auch wenn wir recht unsanft unterbrochen wurden)

**größte private Niederlagen: **die Niederlage gegen Roger Davies im 7. Schuljahr im Kampf um ein bestimmtes Mädchen. (Damals hast du gewonnen, dieses Mal nicht)

**Ziele/Träume: **Zumindest ein einziges Mal ein Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft zu kommentieren. Am liebsten mit einem englischen Sieg am Ende

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Prongs (der zusammen mit Padfoot, Moony und leider auch einer kleinen, miesen Ratte zu den Streichkönigen von Hogwarts gehörte). Wo immer du jetzt auch bist, Kumpel. Laß es nicht langweilig werden

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Es wird die Wiederholung eines ganz großen Klassikers werden. Und ich werde dieses Spiel in meiner gewohnten Hogwartsart kommentieren. Wer mich damals kannte, weiß was das bedeutet. Wer mich nicht kannte, kann an dem Tag den Hogwarts-Lee kennen lernen. Und egal wie dieses Spiel ausgeht: Wer sich das entgehen lässt, hat ein Riesenspiel verpasst. Das kann ich jetzt schon behaupten. Denn hier knallt pures Dynamit aufeinander. Hier wird es keine falschen Zurückhaltungen geben. Hier wird es krachen!

* * *

**Name: **Roger Davies

**Geburtstag: **1977 (26)

**Wohnort: **London

**Schule: **Hogwarts

**Haus: **Ravenclaw

**schulische Besonderheiten: **beste ZAG-Ergebnisse, sowie drittbeste UTZ-Ergebnisse in seinem Jahrgang

**Eintritt ins Hausteam:** 1990 (2. Jahr, bis zum 7. Schuljahr durchgehend im Team)

**Spielposition:** Jäger (Teamkapitän von 1993/1994 bis 1995/1996)

**Erfolge: **2. Platz bei der Hausmeisterschaft 1992 und 1996)

**aktueller Besen: **Nimbus C

**Haarfarbe: **braun

**Augenfarbe: **dunkelblau

**Familienstand: **Single

**Eltern: **Richard und Sahra Davies (Pächter eines Campingplatzes in Alice Springs / Australien)

**Geschwister: **1 ältere Schwester (Dolmetscherin in Madrid)

**Beruf: **Reporter bei Quidditch Monthly

**größter beruflicher Erfolg: **den Artikel über die Rolle des Phönixordens beim Sieg über Voldemort, der von den Lesern des Tagespropheten, bei dem ich damals gearbeitet habe, zum informativsten Artikel des Jahres gewählt worden ist

**größte berufliche Niederlage: **die Anstellung bei „News of the World" als „rund um die Welt Reporter" nach anfänglichen Zusagen, doch noch an Katie Bell verloren zu haben. Aber ich verliere lieber gegen jemanden, den ich kenne und schätze, als gegen jemand völlig unbekannten.

**Hobbys/Vorlieben: **gute Bücher und Filme, Treffen mit Freunden, Quidditch, Schnee, Kaffee, Musik

**Abneigungen: **Intoleranz, Unfairness, überfüllte Räume, manipulierte Besen (mein absolutes Hogwartstrauma dank Fred und George Weasley), pappige Chips, Lee Jordans Quidditchkommentare bei Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Spielen,

**Lieblingsquidditchteam: **Puddlemere United

**größter privater Erfolg: **beim Kampf um die Eroberung eines der hübschesten Mädchens von Hogwarts gegen Lee Jordan die Oberhand gehabt zu haben

**größte private Niederlagen: **genau dieses Mädchen wieder verloren zu haben

**Ziele/Träume: **Irgendwann eine eigene Zeitung oder ein eigenes Magazin herauszubringen

**Wen ich gerne mal persönlich treffen würde: **Den Reporter, der unter dem Namen Adrian Abercombie bekannt wurde. Er ließ sich zur Zeit von Voldemorts erster Terrorherrschaft nicht von den Todessern einschüchtern und berichtete auch weiterhin nach den Regeln der Pressefreiheit. Leider ist bis heute nicht bekannt, wer sich hinter diesem Pseudonym verbirgt.

**persönliche Meinung zum Revanchespiel: **Ich freue mich auf dieses Spiel, da ich mich noch gut an das Originalspiel von 1994 erinnere. Es war eines der spannendsten Spiele war, dass ich in meiner ganzen Hogwartszeit erlebt habe. Ich habe zwar damals dem Gryffindorteam die Daumen gedrückt, aber ich gebe mein Wort, dass ich bei diesem Spiel als unparteiischer Schiedsrichter nur nach den Regeln und nicht nach persönlichen Sympathien pfeifen werde. Es wird ein großartiges Spiel werden, denn an diesem Tag stehen sich 14 Spieler gegenüber, die noch einige rechnungen untereinander zu begleichen haben und alles geben werden, um dieses Spiel zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden. Lassen Sie sich dieses Spiel nicht entgehen


	5. Alte Helden Neue Gegner

**A/N: **Na bitte. Wer sagt's denn? Ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft endlich eine der _echten _„Missing Scenes" fertig zu schreiben und ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber.

Zeitlich spielt diese „Missing Scene" zwischen „Game Over" und „Wie du mir, so ich dir" und behandelt das Spiel der alten gegen die neuen Gryffindors.

Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Alte Helden – Neue Gegner**

„OK, Käpt'n, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir sind seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr als Team geflogen. Wir haben nicht einmal vernünftige Quidditchsachen hier"

Fred lief rückwärts vor Oliver her Richtung Stadion und fuchtelte dabei mit den Armen wild um sich herum

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst, Fred?", fragte Oliver gut gelaunt zurück. „Es ist doch alles hier, was wir brauchen"

Fred blieb plötzlich stocksteif stehen

„Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir die Sachen eines anderen Teams anziehen, oder?"

„Genau das", erklärte Oliver simpel

„Vergiss es", knurrte Fred. „In Hogwarts spiele ich in rot oder gar nicht"

„Nun, heute spielst du nicht in rot, Frederic Weasley", meinte Oliver und gab ihm einen Schubs, damit er weiterlief.

Kurz darauf betraten sie den langen Flur im Quidditchstadion. Oliver ging ohne zögern an den Kabinen der Gryffindors und der Ravenclaws vorbei auf das Ende des Flurs zu und bemerkte nicht, dass sein Team auf der Höhe der Ravenclawkabine stehen geblieben war.

„Ähm, Oliver", meldete Katie sich zu Wort. „Du willst doch nicht allen ernstes, dass wir in _grün _spielen, oder? Denn wenn das so ist, wirst du alleine spielen müssen"

Oliver sah sich um und sah sein komplettes Team mit entschlossen verschränkten Armen grimmig an. Einen Moment stutzte er, doch dann fiel bei ihm der Sickel.

„Sagt mal, geht's noch?", fragte er sie empört. „Ich würde eher nackt fliegen, statt in grün. Was glaubt ihr, was Flint und Co sagen, wenn die das hören?"

„Die würden sich totlachen und uns das ewig vorhalten", brummte Harry düster

„Eben", nickte Oliver. „Und deshalb werden wir auch nicht in _grün, sondern_ in _gelb _spielen"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür zur Hufflepuffkabine auf und ging hinein. Kurz darauf hörte er, wie die anderen ihm folgten.

„Hufflepuff. Hmpf", grummelte George. „Da wären mir die Ravenclawsachen wesentlich lieber"

„Mir aber nicht", meinte Oliver

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Fred

„Weil die Niederlage gegen Ravenclaw im fünften Jahr schmerzhafter war, als die gegen Hufflepuff im siebten, deshalb", erklärte Oliver seine Begründung, in Hufflepuffgelb zu spielen. „Und ich wähle lieber das kleinere als das größere Übel"

„Ich mag es ja gar nicht zugeben", grinste Katie draufhin. „Aber irgendwie habe ich diese verquere Denkweise von unserem Käpt'n vermisst"

Oliver drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr rum und grinste ihr gut gelaunt zu

Während sie sich schließlich in die Quidditchausrüstung der Hufflepuffs zwängten, überkam Alicia plötzlich die Erinnerung an längst vergangene Zeiten.

„Mädels", meinte sie verschmitzt lächelnd, als sie ihre gelbe Robe überwarf. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Hufflepuffs einen neuen Kapitän haben"

Angelina und Katie sahen sie völlig verwirrt einen Moment lang an. Genau wie die Jungs, die sich mit irritiert gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr rumdrehte und nicht wußten, auf was Alicia hinaus wollte. Angelina war die erste, die wußte, was in Alicia vorging. Ein leichtes Lächeln kroch ihr über das Gesicht.

„Ja", meinte sie schließlich. „So ein großer und gut aussehender Kerl, richtig?"

„Richtig", meinte Katie jetzt, der ebenfalls ein Licht aufgegangen war. „Stark und schweigsam"

Alle drei Jägerinnen sahen sich kurz an und brachen dann in prustendes Gelächter aus.

„Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist dieser Kerl nur darum so schweigsam, weil er keine Ahnung davon hat, wie man zwei Worte zu einem Satz verbindet", mischte Oliver sich jetzt ebenfalls in das Gespräch ein, was seine Mädels noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Cedric Diggory", riefen Fred und George synchron aus und schlugen sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Genau", grinste Angelina. „Cedric Diggory"

„OK", meinte Oliver jetzt. „Schluß davon. Es wird Zeit, dass wir den Neuen mal zeigen, was wir Alten noch können"

„Wenn wir es noch können", reizte George ihn

„Ihr könnte es noch, George", ermahnte Oliver ihn. „Und wenn nicht, werde ich es euch in den nächsten Wochen wieder einprügeln. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen"

„Wir können es noch, Käpt'n. Er meint es nicht so", meinte Alicia und zog George hinter sich her aus der Kabine

„Ganz sicher", meinte Angelina und rannte ihnen nach

„Hundertprozentig", rief Fred über die Schulter und war schon fast auf dem Feld, bevor Oliver wußte, was los war

„Zweihundertprozentig", rief Katie aus dem Flur laut zu ihm rüber

„OK, Potter", meinte Oliver und sah seinen Sucher fragend an. „Welche Weisheit kommt von dir?"

„Naja", meinte Harry und griff nach seinen Handschuhen. „Vielleicht dass wir die Neuen ganz im ernst ganz ernst nehmen werden?"

Oliver verdrehte grinsend die Augen, was Harry mit einem Lachen quittierte

„Ihr seid alle zusammen komplett bescheuert", meinte er seufzend, griff nach seinen eigenen Handschuhen und ging mit Harry zusammen zum Spielfeld

„Wir ertragen dich als Kapitän. Was erwartest du? Dass wir ernsthaft noch richtig ticken?", meinte Harry spöttisch

Oliver wußte darauf nicht wirklich etwas zu erwidern

„Was meinst du, Harry? Ob Cedric, wo immer er jetzt auch ist, mitbekommt, dass wir in seinen Farben spielen?", fragte er ihn stattdessen

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber wenn es so ist, sollten wir uns alle Mühe geben, dass wir ihn und seine Farben nicht enttäuschen"

Oliver nickte zustimmend

„Dann spielen wir heute für Cedric", meinte er entschlossen

„Für Cedric", wiederholte Harry leise

* * *

Ihre Nachfolger standen schon in den typisch scharlachroten Umhängen der Gryffindorspieler am Mittelkreis und warteten, als ihre Vorgängen in den knallgelben Hufflepuffroben den Platz betraten. Als diese das bemerkten, ging ein verschmitztes Grinsen durch das Team. 

„Sag mal, Käpt'n", rief Melanie Chase laut und deutlich zu. „Wie hoch haben wir die Puffles beim letzten Spiel nochmal geschlagen?"

„230 zu 10", kam die prompte Antwort von Chase, der dabei keine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu Oliver unterbrach, der inzwischen mit seinem Team am Mittelkreis angelangt war

„Gratuliere", erwiderte dieser. „Aber 70 Treffer werdet ihr an mir nicht vorbei bekommen. Das kann ich euch jetzt schon garantieren"

„Aber wir werden auch nicht zu null verlieren, _falls _wir verlieren", antwortete Chase selbstbewußt. „_Das _garantiere ich _dir_"

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Oliver gelassen. „Seid ihr soweit?"

„Wir sind soweit und warten nur noch auf euch", antwortete Chase gelassen

„Gut, dann können wir ja loslegen", meinte Oliver. „Ich denke, da wir im Grunde genommen alle Gryffindors sind und wissen, was Fairplay bedeutet, können wir ohne Probleme ohne Schiedsrichter spielen. Wenn ihr allerdings einen bestimmen wollt, könnt ihr das gerne tun. Wir sind mit jedem einverstanden, den ihr wollt"

Chase sah einmal fragend an der Reihe seiner Spieler entlang und als er da nur einheitliches kopfschütteln sah, stand seine Entscheidung fest

„Wir spielen ohne Schiedsrichter", meinte er und sah Oliver wieder an. „Dies hier ist nur ein Trainingsspiel und mit Fairplay kennen wir uns aus"

„OK", meinte Oliver und hielt ihm die ausgestreckte Hand hin. „Dann auf ein schönes und faires Spiel"

„Auf ein schönes und faires Spiel", wiederholte Chase, als er den Händedruck erwiderte

„SPIELER, BESTEIGT EURE BESEN", gab Alicia schließlich in guter alter Schiedsrichtermanier das Kommando, was jetzt allen Spielern auf dem Platz ein Schmunzeln entlockte. „AUF DREI GEHT'S LOS. EINS...ZWEI...DREI..."

Bei „DREI" hatte sie den Quaffle senkrecht in die Luft geworfen und zeitgleich hoben 7 scharlachrote und 7 kanariengelbe Quidditchspieler in den dunklen Winterhimmel ab. Die Spieler in rot eroberten schließlich als erste den Quaffle und zogen gleich in Richtung „Hufflepuff-Ringe" davon, vor denen Oliver jetzt in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen hin- und herschwebte.

Die gelben setzten ihnen nach, hatten allerdings zum Teil leichte Probleme, mit den ungewohnten Besen des Hufflepuffteams klar zu kommen. Katies Besen hatte einen heftigen Linksdrall, was immer wieder dafür sorgte, dass sie fast mit Alicia zusammenstieß, die als einzige in ihrem Team auf ihrem eigenen Besen flog.

„Katie, paß auf", fuhr Alicia sie erschrocken an, als Katie gerade noch so einen Zusammenstoß vermeiden konnte, nachdem sie einem Klatscher ausgewichen war. „Was machst du denn da eigentlich?"

„Ich versuche diesen dämlichen Besen zu kontrollieren", antwortete Katie leicht verzweifelt. „Wie kann dessen Besitzer überhaupt damit fliegen? Der ist ja mörderisch"

Angelina war zur Zeit die einzige, die es ernsthaft schaffte, die Jäger aus dem Gegnerteam etwas aus dem kontrollierten Anflug auf Oliver rauszubringen, indem sie im Zickzackkurs vor Chase herflog und ihn am weitergeben des Quaffles hinderte. Dass der es schließlich doch schaffte den Quaffle an seine weibliche Jägerkollegin rechts von ihm zu passen, war reines Glück. Dass diese es dann im weiteren Spielverlauf nicht schaffte, den Punkt zu machen, war kein Pech, sondern lediglich die größere Erfahrung eines Profihüters gegen eine Schulteam-Jägerin.

„WEASLEY, BELL! Was macht ihr da?", brüllte eben jener Profihüter jetzt Katie und Alicia entgegen, die wieder mal fast zusammengeknallt waren

„SORRY KÄPT'N", brüllte Katie zurück. „ABER ICH BIN EWIG NICHT RICHTIG GEFLOGEN UND DIESER BESEN IST EINE KATASTROPHE"

„KÖNNE SIE DAS MEINEN ELTERN AUCH MAL SAGEN, DAMIT ICH _ENDLICH _EINEN NEUEN BESEN KRIEGE?", hörte sie jemand von der Tribüne rufen. Scheinbar war das der bemitleidenswerte Besitzer dieses fürchterlichen Fluginstruments

Doch Katie hatte keine Zeit, darauf einzugehen, denn Angelina hatte inzwischen den Quaffle und warf ihn quer über das Spielfeld zu Alicia rüber, die ihn problemlos auffing und gleich wieder zurückpasste. So ging es dann praktisch die ganze Zeit über bis kurz vor die Gryffindor-Ringe hin und her. Mal hoch- mal tiefgeschossen, so dass die Gryffindorspieler nicht wirklich wußten, wo sie eine Chance hatten, den Quaffle zurück zu erobern. Aus der Stimme der unbekannten Stadionsprecherin hörte sie deutlich Respekt vor den Leistungen ihrer Fluglehrerin heraus. Scheinbar hatten sie nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Professor Weasley auch Quidditch _spielen_ konnte, statt nur darüber zu reden oder die Schulspiele zu leiten. Katie mußte lächeln. Nun, diese Tatsache würde sich heute gewaltig ändern. Ihr eigener Besen bereitete ihr allerdings immer noch solche Probleme, dass sie bei diesem Angriff, den ihre beiden Mitjägerinnen gerade ausführten, nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie kämpfte darum, den Besen überhaupt auf Kurs zu halten

Gerade als sie meinte, jetzt den Dreh raus zu haben, flog ihr so unvermutet ein Klatscher in die Flugbahn, dass sie gerade noch so einen unangenehmen Zusammenstoss vermeiden konnte. Überrascht sah sie sich um und sah, wie ihre Schwestern ihr ein Grinsen zuwarfen und dann gleich dem nächsten Klatscher nachjagten.

„Ihr kleinen Mistkröten", fluchte Katie vor sich hin. „Na wartet. Euch werde ich es noch zeigen"

Der nächste Klatscher aber traf. Allerdings nicht Katie sondern Angelina und er wurde auch nicht von Katies Schwestern geschossen, sondern von...

„WEASLEYS!!! SEID IHR KOMPLETT BESCHEURT, ODER WAS?", brüllte Oliver seine Treiber an, während Angelina den beiden einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. „IHR SOLLT DIE _ROTEN _JÄGER AUSSCHALTEN UND NICHT DIE _GELBEN"_

„SORRY!", brüllte George zurück. „ABER IRGENDWIE HABE ICH DA EIN PROBLEM MIT"

„JA", brüllte auch Fred. „DAS IST DIE MACHT DER GEWOHNHEIT. BEI ROT UND GELB HABEN WIR SCHLIEßLICH _IMMER _AUF GELB GEZIELT"

„DANN ZIEL JETZT AUF GELB, DU HOLZKOPF. DU BIST GERADE EIN HUFFLEPUFF UND KEIN GRYFFINDOR, DU KNALLTÜTE"

Was Fred daraufhin sagte, ging in dem brüllenden Gelächter der Schüler unter ihm unter. Katie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sah verstohlen schmunzelnd zu Oliver rüber, der frustriert die Hände vor's Gesicht schlug, aber sie meinte dennoch ein leicht schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben. Inzwischen hatten Chase und seine Leute den Quaffle wieder zurückerobert und flogen auf Oliver zu. Katie setzte zum Ablenkungsmanöver an, wurde aber von Cord elegant umflogen, der im gleichen Moment den Quaffle direkt vor ihrer Nase auffing. Verdutzt über diese Dreistigkeit setzte Katie ihm nach und sah, dass Oliver inzwischen wieder hochkonzentriert seine Torringe bewachte. Die Gryffindorjäger hatten Talent, das erkannte Katie neidlos an, doch sie wußte auch, dass sie mit Oliver einen Giganten als Hüter hatten, an dem sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen würden. Doch etwa fünf Meter vor den Torringen geschah etwas, was Katie vollkommen verdutzt inne halten ließ. Cord schoss den Quaffle zu seiner Mitjägerin rüber, doch nicht diese griff nach ihm, sondern Chase, der von unten herangeflogen kam, ihn griff und mit Wucht an Oliver vorbei in den linken Ring schoss.

Das Stadion explodierte förmlich. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet. Dass ausgerechnet Chase Baldwin den ersten Treffer in diesem Spiel landen würde, war so vollkommen verrückt, dass niemand es für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch es war wirklich passiert und das ließ die komplette Schülerschaft schier ausflippen. Genau wie die scharlachroten Teamkollegen von Chase, die ihren Käpt'n fast zu Tode drückten.

Die kanariengelben Spieler dagegen waren vollkommen baff. Alle waren mitten in ihren Flugmanövern angehalten und sahen ungläubig zu Oliver rüber, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund zu den begeistert jubelnden Gryffindorspielern rübersah und dann völlig konfus den Kopf schüttelte

„OK", sagte Angelina gerade vollkommen verwirrt zu Katie. „Bitte sag mir, dass ich das gerade geträumt habe. Sag mir, dass gerade nicht ein Siebtklässler den besten Hüter der Profiliga wie einen Anfänger aussehen lassen hat. Sag mir, dass dieser Junge gerade nicht das geschafft hat, was ich meinen Jungs seit Ewigkeiten beibringen will"

„Ich würd's ja gerne", antwortete Katie im gleichen Tonfall. „Aber genau das ist hier gerade passiert"

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht", meinte Angelina konfus

„Ich auch nicht", gab Katie zu

Es dauerte tatsächlich eine Weile, bis sie diesen Gegentreffer wirklich begriffen hatten und Oliver schien es nicht viel anders zu gehen. Auch er war reichlich belämmert über die Tatsache, dass sein Team tatsächlich zurücklag, dass er es knappe drei Minuten später nicht verhindern konnte, dass Chase ihm noch einen zweiten Quaffle in den Ring schoss. Mit haargenau derselben Spieltaktik wie beim ersten Treffer und in den gleichen Ring. Auf den Tribünen gerieten die Schüler völlig außer Rand und Band und die Spieler in gelb verstanden kurzfristig die Welt nicht mehr. Angelina aber traf in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung und machte sich mental eine Notiz.

„Diesen Kerl behalte ich im Auge", meinte sie entschlossen zu Katie, die kopfschüttelnd neben ihr herflog. „Auf den setz ich unseren Talentscout an. Wenn der es jetzt schon schafft, Oliver Wood auszuspielen, werde ich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie sich ein anderes Team ihn unter den Nagel reißt"

„Wenn du schlau bist, tust du genau das", gab Katie ihr recht. „Der könnte euch sonst wirklich gefährlich werden"

Nach diesem zweiten Gegentreffer ging aber ein sichtbarer Ruck durch die falschen Hufflepuffs. Plötzlich spielten sie, wie sie zu ihren Schulzeiten schon gespielt hatten. Zwar hatten sie immer noch leichte Probleme mit den ungewohnten Besen, aber in ihren Köpfen manifestierte sich so langsam die Tatsache, dass heute die Roten die „Feinde" waren. Vor allem Fred und George hatten jetzt ihre kurzfristige Scheu davor abgelegt, die Spieler in „ihren" Quidditchroben mit Klatschern zu verwirren. Innerhalb von knapp zwanzig Minuten hatten sie den Spielstand gedreht und jetzt lagen ihre Nachfolger mit 20 : 60 zurück.

Doch diese gaben nicht auf und versuchten es immer wieder. Aber Oliver hatte sich wieder gefangen und blockte die Schussversuche von Chase und Co immer wieder locker ab. Nach etwa einer Stunde Spielzeit entdeckte der Gryffindorsucher, ein wendiger, kleiner Viertklässler, den Schnatz und jagte seinen Besen auf den kleinen, gefügelten Ball zu. Aber auch Harry hatte ihn entdeckt und setzte sich auf dessen Fersen. Allerdings hatte er hier nicht seinen gewohnten Besen unter sich, sondern einen Komet 90. Und auch wenn dieser Besen _nach _den Besen, die er in seiner eigenen Schulzeit geflogen hatte, entwickelt wurde, kam er lange nicht an die Leistungen seines guten, alten Nimbus 2000 ran. Und an den Speed seines geliebten Feuerblitzes mochte er gar nicht erst denken. Trotzdem gab er alles, um an den Schnatz ranzukommen. Doch kurz bevor er ihn einfangen konnte, erwischte ihn ein Klatscher genau da, wo er für einen gewaltigen Brummschädel sorgte. Nämlich direkt am Hinterkopf, was dafür sorgte, dass er den Schnatz aus den Augen verlor.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor er die Orientierung und kam ins Trudeln, doch dann fing er den Besen ab und brachte ihn wieder in die waagerechte Position. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass auch sein Sucherkollege des Gryffindorteams den Schnatz aus den Augen verloren hatte, da er sich wieder suchend umsah. Allerdings galt Harrys Hauptaugenmerk im Augenblick nicht dem Sucher, sondern den beiden Treiberinnen des gegnerischen Teams, die ihn leicht verlegen ansahen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Professor?", rief Susanna zu ihm rüber

„Nein. Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu. „Ich sehe Sterne, obwohl der Himmel absolut wolkenverhangen ist"

„Sorry", meinte sie daraufhin zerknirscht

„Ach was. Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", winkte Harry gelassen ab. „Das war genau das, was Sie als Treiberin tun müssen. Und es war ein verdammt guter Treffer. Respekt"

„Danke", grinste Susanna und sah zu Melanie rüber, die sie zufrieden ansah und den Daumen hochielt.

Danach ging das Spiel weiter. Und das nochmal mit einem Kracher von Chase Baldwin. Noch einmal flogen er und seine Jäger den Angriff, der schon zweimal zum Erfolg geführt hatte. Doch diesmal war Oliver vorbereitet. Zumindest dachte er das, bis Chase und Cord blitzartig die Plätze tauschten, wobei Cord seinem Kapitän unbemerkt den Quaffle in die Hand drückte. Oliver, der immer noch den Quaffel bei Cord wähnte ließ diesen nicht aus den Augen und merkte zu spät, dass er den falschen Jäger bewachte. Chase setzte im gleichen Moment zum Schuss an, als Oliver seinen Fehler bemerkte und nach links rüberhechtete. Er erwischte den Quaffle gerade noch so mit den Fingerspitzen, doch Chase hatte soviel Kraft hinter den Schuss gesetzt, dass diese Berührung dem Schuss nicht wirklich was anhaben konnte. In hohem Bogen flog der Quaffle durch den rechten Torring und wieder einmal brach das Stadion in kollektiven Jubel aus. Oliver dagegen fluchte herzhaft

„Wood, du Idiot", schimpfte er leise mit sich selber. „Was ist heute los mit dir? Wieso läßt du zu, dass dich hier ein Schüler wie einen Anfänger aussehen läßt?"

Auf diese Frage wußte er allerdings keine Antwort. Zum Glück kam es aber auch nicht dazu, dass er sich noch weiter vor der kompletten Hogwartsschülerschaft blamierte, denn Harry und der Gryffindorsucher hatten den Schnatz entdeckt. Und auch wenn der junge Gryffindor wirklich alles gab und von den Rängen frenetisch angefeuert wurde, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Verteidigungslehrer ihn letztlich besiegte. Leicht frustriert schlug er daraufhin mit der Faust auf seinen Besen ein, allerdings hatte er sich kurz darauf wieder unter Kontrolle und hielt Harry gratulierend die Hand hin. Harry ergriff sie mit einem Lächeln und klopfte seinem Gegner anerkennend auf die Schulter. Gemeinsam setzten sie danach zu Landung an.

Auch die anderen waren inzwischen wieder am Boden angelangt und es kam zu einem allgemeinen Gratulieren und Loben der Leistungen der Gegner. Trotzdem konnte Katie es nicht lassen, sich bei ihren kleinen Schwestern für deren fiesen Klatschertreffer zu revanchieren. Mit beiden Händen versetzte sie ihnen gleichzeitig einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, der nicht wirklich weh tat, sondern eigentlich nur erschreckte. Susanna und Melanie sahen sie empört an.

„He", knurrte Melanie und rieb sich die Stelle, an der Katie sie erwischt hatte. „Was sollte das denn?"

„Erziehung", erklärte Katie simpel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es scheint mir nämlich glatt so, dass ihr kurzfristig den nötigen Respekt vor eurer großen Schwester verloren habt. Und das kann ich so schließlich nicht durchgehen lassen"

„Pah", meinte Susanna daraufhin lachend. „Du bist nur leicht angefressen, dass wir dich da oben kurzfristig so alt aussehen lassen haben"

„Oder das", meinte Katie schmunzelnd und fiel gleich darauf in das ansteckende Gelächter der beiden mit ein

Nicht weit entfernt trat Oliver gerade einen Schritt auf Chase zu, der ihm die Hand hinhielt und zum Sieg gratulierte

„Ihr wart wirklich gut", meinte Chase. „Ehrlich. Man hat euch nur am Anfang angemerkt, dass ihr lange nicht zusammen gespielt habt. Ich bin ehrlich mal gespannt auf das, was ihr uns bei eurem großen Spiel zeigen werdet. Wenn das noch steigerbar ist, dann sehen Marcus Flint und sein Team alt aus"

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen", schmunzelte Oliver. „Aber das Lob muß ich zurückgeben. Dein Team ist auch nicht übel. Und dass ihr es tatsächlich geschafft habt, nicht zu null gegen uns zu verlieren, ist schon eine _wirklich _beeindruckende Leistung. Alle Achtung"

„Ich hatte dir vorher gesagt, dass es so kommen würde", erwiderte Chase breit grinsend. „Aber der große Profi wollte ja nicht hören"

„Den Fehler mache ich nicht nochmal", meinte Oliver jetzt ebenfalls breit grinsend. „Zumindest nicht bei dir"

„Dann werde ich es wohl in Zukunft nicht mehr schaffen, dich auszuspielen, hm?", fragte Chase listig

„Definitiv nicht", antwortete Oliver entschlossen und meinte es genauso, wie er es sagte

* * *

**A/N: **OK, die Alten haben gewonnen, aber das wußten wir ja schon, oder? Ich würde mich trotzdem über eine Reaktion freuen. 

Dafür erzähle ich euch dann auch ganz interessante News, was die Hauptstory betrifft. Es wird definitiv 22 Kapitel geben (plus Prolog und Epilog) und mir fehlt nur noch die erste Hälfte des 20. Kapitels und der Epilog. Das heißt, Breaking News ist so gut wie abgeschlossen. Zumindest, was „Between Headlines and Lovestories" betrifft.

Für die Fortsetzung „Quidditch, Love and New Desires"habe ich schon unzählige Ideen und bereite gerade nebenbei den Storyplot vor. Hier werden dann auch viele Fragen und offene Enden beantwortet, die ich in „Between Headlines and Lovestories" offen lassen werde bzw muß, da es sich sonst viel zu lange hinziehen würde.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch über diese News freut. Ich zumindest tue es, denn ich weiß inzwischen, wen Katie am Ende wählt und wie es dazu kommt. Na, seid ihr jetzt neidisch? Ich hoffe es und warte sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews


	6. Mit Feuerwhiskey spielt man nicht, oder?

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix und ich verdiene hiermit auch nix. Es gibt also keinen Grund mich zu verklagen

**A/N: **Hi! Kennt ihr mich noch? Ich hoffe doch mal, wohl, denn sonst bin ich schwer enttäuscht. Wie versprochen gibt es jetzt endlich ein weiteres Kapitel bei den Missing Scenes. Mein Mann sagt, dass es bei der Länge eher ein Missing Chapter ist und vielleicht hat er damit auch gar nicht so Unrecht. Andererseits ist es meiner Meinung nach eher eine Art Rückblick, denn im normalen Verlauf von Breaking News hätte es nirgends gepaßt und hätte auch nicht unbedingt Sinn gemacht, da darin nichts wichtiges passiert. Es ist eher eine Art Zusatzbonbon und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Der Titel sollte euch eigentlich schon genau sagen, worum es geht. Für die, die damit nichts anfangen können: Es ist der Abend vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit, wo Katie, Lee und die Twins mit Feuerwhiskey auf der Lehrerquidditchtribüne Flaschendrehen gespielt haben und infolge dessen Katie ihren ersten richtigen Kuß von Lee bekommen hat. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit. Alles, was ich sonst noch so loswerden will, schreibe ich dann unten noch.

* * *

_An allem Unfug der passiert, sind nicht nur die schuld,_

_die ihn tun, sondern auch die, die ihn nicht verhindern._

_- Erich Kästner -_

* * *

**Mit Feuerwhiskey spielt man nicht, oder?**

„Ääääääh...und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr das Spiel in Muggelkunde richtig verstanden habt?"

Skeptisch sah Katie zwischen der randvollen Feuerwhiskeyflasche und den drei Jungs ihr gegenüber hin und her. Alle drei nickten enthusiastisch und hatten dieses spezielle Glitzern in den Augen, dass Katie inzwischen viel zu vertraut war. Spätestens in solchen Momenten sollte man mit dem schlimmsten rechnen, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte – und dass dann noch mit 10 multiplizieren. Es blieben einem dann eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Nämlich sich zu verstecken und abzuwarten, bis dieser Anfall vorbei war oder die Flucht nach vorne antreten und hoffen, dass man unbeschadet aus der ganzen Sache rauskam. Katie, die schon immer einen Hang zum Risiko hatte, entschied sich für letzteres. Und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so eine Entscheidung traf.

„OK", meinte sie dann, zwar immer noch ein wenig skeptisch, aber jetzt war auch eine Spur Neugier aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Ihr wollt also _Flaschendrehen_ spielen. Und zwar nicht auf Muggelart, sondern in der Zauberervariante, die ihr euch heute Nachmittag selber ausgedacht habt, richtig?"

Dreimal heftiges Nicken war die Antwort und Katie verdrehte die Augen zum sternenübersäten Himmel über der Lehrerquidditchtribüne, auf der sie sich nach der Sperrstunde versteckt hatten, da sie alle keine Lust hatten, sich im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhalten. Und zum schlafen war es, nach ihrem Befinden, definitiv noch zu früh

„Wieso habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass ich das hier spätestens morgen früh schwer bereuen werde?", seufzte sie resigniert

„Ach komm schon, Kates. No risk, no fun", meinte jetzt George und grinste sie breit an. „Wo bleibt dein Gryffindor-Wagemut?"

„Ist in Urlaub und erholt sich von euch Chaoten", gab sie schlagfertig zurück

„Na, dann ruf ihn zurück", meinte Lee lässig. „Der wird hier nämlich jetzt gebraucht"

„Also gut", meinte nun auch Fred. „Da wir uns nun ja alle einig sind, kommen wir noch mal zu den veränderten Spielregeln. Jeder von uns dreht die Flasche abwechselnd..."

„Geht das überhaupt mit einer vollen Flasche?", fiel Katie ihm ins Wort. „Die ist doch viel zu schwer, um sich vernünftig drehen zu können"

„Deshalb wird sie ja nach und nach geleert", antwortete Lee in einem Tonfall, als wäre es absolut normal, dass drei dreizehnjährige und ein inzwischen vierzehnjähriger Teenager mitten in der Nacht Flaschendrehen mit Feuerwhiskey spielten.

„Ah ja", antwortete Katie und hatte in Wirklichkeit keine Ahnung, wie die drei es anstellen wollten, dass die Flasche nach und nach geleert wurde

„Genau", nickte Fred und erklärte weiter. „Wie gesagt, jeder dreht abwechselnd und die beiden, auf die die Flasche nicht zeigt, dürfen sich was ausdenken für die beiden, auf die die Flasche zeigt. Wer sich dann weigert, muß einen Schluck trinken, wer die Aufgabe nicht richtig ausführt, muß auch einen Schluck trinken und wenn die Aufgabe voll erfüllt wird, müssen die Aufgabensteller einen Schluck trinken. Ganz einfach also"

„Hört sich für mich nach einem strategischen Besäufnis an", murmelte Katie vor sich hin und sah dann Fred fragend an. „Möchte ich wissen, wie ihr überhaupt an dieses Zeug gekommen seid?"

„Nein", kam die dreistimmige Antwort

„OK", meinte Katie und beließ es dabei. Manchmal war es besser, nicht in alle Details eingeweiht zu sein, wenn die drei Jungs, mit denen sie sich auf dieses verrückte Spiel einließ, wieder mal was ausheckten. Diese Erfahrung hatte sie in den knapp 2 ½ Jahren seit sie sie kannte schon mehrfach gemacht. „Dann laßt uns loslegen. Ich drehe als erste"

Bevor ihr jemand widersprechen konnte, hatte sie auch schon die Flasche Feuerwiskey geschnappt und drehte sie mit Schwung in die Runde, bis sie schließlich mit dem Flaschenhals zu Fred zeigend zum Stillstand kam.

„Tja, Freddy-Boy. Da hat es dich also als ersten erwischt", grinste Katie ihn an, während George die Flasche schon wieder schwungvoll in Bewegung setzte und sie zu Katie's Mißfallen ausgerechnet auf sie zeigte

„Das ist unfair", schmollte sie und sah grimmig zu George und Lee rüber, die mit einem unverschämten Grinsen im Gesicht die Köpfe zusammensteckten und darüber berieten, was Katie und Fred jetzt tun mussten

„Was ist jetzt?", drängelte sie, da sie wusste, dass zu langes Überlegen der Jungs nur zu zu gewaltigem Unfug führte. „Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit"

„Nicht drängeln, Katie-Darling. Spar dir deinen Atem lieber. Den brauchst du nämlich gleich", antwortete Lee jedoch nur und sah jetzt fragend zu George, der daraufhin nickte. „Also gut, ihr Zwei. Dann zeigt uns doch mal, wie gut ihr im Training seid. 50 Liegestütze von jedem, bitte"

„Bist du irre?", fuhr Katie entrüstet auf. „Ich habe heute Abend beim Training schon ganze 200 machen müssen. Ich kriege keine einzige mehr hin, ohne tot zusammenzubrechen"

„Daran bist du selber Schuld", meinte George ungerührt und nicht die kleinste Spur mitleidig. „Wenn du unserem allseits geliebten Käpt'n nicht ständig widersprechen würdest, würde er dich nicht zu Strafliegestütze verdonnern. Aber wenn du partout nicht willst, hast du ja auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit"

Georges Blick ging bei den letzten Worten eindeutig zu der Feuerwhiskeyflasche, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden lag und immer noch auf Katie deutete. Katie zeigte George daraufhin einen Vogel und drehte sich wortlos auf den Bauch, um mit ihren Liegestützen anzufangen. Sie war ganz sicher nicht die erste, die diese Flasche öffnete. Den Triumph würde sie den Jungs nicht gönnen. Lee zählte unterdessen laut die Liegestütze von Fred mit, der ohne zu zögern angefangen war, kaum das Lee die Aufgabe bekanntgegeben hatte. Dies und die Tatsache, dass er heute ausnahmsweise mal keine Strafliegestütze hatte machen müssen, sorgte dafür, dass er ohne groß Atemprobleme zu entwickeln, seine Liegestütze wie ein Uhrwerk abspulte und fertig war, als Katie gerade mal keuchend bei Nummer 23 angelangt war.

Als Katie schließlich ebenfalls fertig war und es gerade noch so schaffte, George und Lee mit einem schiefen, aber triumphierenden Grinsen die Zunge rauszustrecken, sahen sich die zwei kurz an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern, griffen zur Flasche und tranken einen Schluck, denn beide „Opfer" hatten die Aufgabe vollständig erfüllt. Auch wenn Katie am Anfang leicht gemeutert hatte. Fred drehte inzwischen die Flasche, die nach 7¾ Drehungen schlingernd mit dem Flaschenhals auf Lee zeigte. Dieser sah die Flasche nur kurz mit gerunzelter Stirn an und drehte sie dann ebenfalls. Als sie schließlich auf George zeigte, konnte sich Katie ein überlegenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Rache konnte ja so süß sein.

„Tja, ihr zwei", fing sie an, ohne auch nur im geringsten darauf zu achten, dass Fred bei der Aufgabenstellung ja auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte. „Dann nehmt mal die Beine in die Hand und rennt. Und zwar diese Tribüne runter, einmal quer über das Feld, die Gegentribüne rauf, da einmal laut auf das Geländer hauen, dass wir es hier hören können und wieder zurück. Und das alles in fünf Minuten"

„HE!", protestierten Lee und George sofort. „Du sollst dich mit Fred beraten und nicht einfach so private Rachepläne schmieden"

„Also, ich finde die Aufgabe richtig gut", grinste Fred und lehnte sich entspannt zurück

Daraufhin kam von Lee und George ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, aber beide standen schließlich auf und warteten auf das Startzeichen. Katie hielt die kleine Sanduhr in der Hand, die die Jungs vorher schon mitgebracht hatten und die genau fünf Minuten brauchte, um einmal durchzulaufen und nickte ihnen zu.

„Fertig? OK, dann LOS"

Wie der Blitz waren Lee und George durch die Tür verschwunden und rumpelten wie eine Herde durchgegangener Hippogreife die Treppe hinunter. Fred sah Katie kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass gerade keiner der Lehrer einen Mondscheinspaziergang macht", meinte er trocken. „Denn dann sind wir geliefert"

„Um die Lehrer mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Bei denen winden wir uns schon irgendwie wieder aus der Affäre", war Katie überzeugt von ihrem Talent, sich herauszureden. „Aber was glaubst du, was uns für ein Donnerwetter erwartet, wenn Percy uns hier erwischt?"

„Gar keins", grinste Fred jetzt breit und sah belustigt zu Lee und George runter, die gerade unten auf dem Rasen angekommen waren und auf die Gegentribüne zurannten, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her. „Den trifft eher der Schlag, wenn er uns hier findet"

„Mhhmm", brummte Katie zustimmend und grinste ebenfalls. „Aber irgendwann erholt er sich wieder davon und dann ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Heuler von eurer Mutter hier eintrifft und sie euch die Leviten liest, wie ihr es wagen könnt, unschuldige Zweitklässlerinnen mit Feuerwhiskey abzufüllen"

„Unschuldig?", fragte Fred und seine Augen nahmen die Größe von Suppenschüsseln an, während er sich neugierig auf der Tribüne umsah. „Wo ist hier bitte eine unschuldige Zweitklässlerin? Ich zumindest sehe keine. Du hast es genauso faustdicke hinter den Ohren wie wir, Katie Bell"

„Ihr lasst mir auch kaum eine andere Chance", verteidigte sich Katie vehement. „Ihr zieht mich immer in euren Blödsinn mit rein"

Inzwischen war dumpfes Rumpeln aus dem Treppenhaus der Gegentribüne zu hören und Katie warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde, ob vielleicht doch irgendwo jemand aus der Kategorie „Autorität" zu sehen war. Glücklicherweise nicht. Sie waren immer noch die einzigen weit und breit und das Schloss war zu weit weg, um aus dem Inneren der dicken Mauern etwas hören zu können, was sich im Quidditchstadion tat.

„Jetzt hör aber auf", protestierte Fred und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor ihrer Nase rum. „Wir lassen dir die gleichen Chancen, wie Angelina und Alicia auch. Und siehst du die hier vielleicht irgendwo?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Siehst du?", unterbrach Fred sie und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. „Keiner zwingt dich, nachts verbotenerweise mit uns auf der Lehrerquidditchtribüne zu sitzen und unanständige Dinge zu tun. Das tust du völlig freiwillig"

„Also, so verrückt das auch ist, aber mitten in der Nacht mit euch dreien verbotenerweise Flaschen drehen mit Feuerwhisky auf der Lehrerquidditchtribüne zu spielen, gehört nicht unbedingt zu meinem Verständnis für unanständige Dinge"

„Ja, noch", meinte Fred und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, Sweetheart"

„Oh Gott! Worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen?", stöhnte Katie und verbarg frustriert das Gesicht in den Händen, um kurz darauf erschrocken zusammen zu zucken, als Lee und George mit Wucht auf das Geländer der Gegentribüne hauten, um zu signalisieren, dass sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Ein Blick auf die Sanduhr zeigte ihr, dass die zwei noch ein wenig mehr als die Hälfte der Zeit übrig hatten. Aber bekanntermaßen sind die letzten Meter die schwersten und die gingen in diesem Fall steil nach oben. Mit ein wenig Glück würde sie also auch diese Runde noch gewinnen.

* * *

**Katie's POV, eine Stunde später**

Grundgütiger Flubberwurm! Was mache ich hier nur? Ich muß komplett irre sein. _Die _müssen komplett irre sein. Warum habe ich an so eine Situation nicht gedacht, _bevor _ich mich auf diese Sache eingelassen habe? _WARUM _habe ich nicht danach gefragt, was passiert, wenn die Flasche zweimal auf dieselbe Person zeigt? Ich bin einfach zu gutgläubig und _definitiv _zu unschuldig, um gerade mit diesen drei Jungs solche Spielchen zu spielen. Egal was Fred dazu sagt.

Merlin nochmal, ich bin komplett irre. Reicht es nicht, in die Slytherinkabine einzubrechen? Muß ich _wirklich _deren Quidditchroben _schweinchenrosa _zaubern? Einen Tag, bevor die gegen Ravenclaw spielen müssen? Man sollte definitiv nicht Flaschen drehen mit den Weasley-Twins und Lee Jordan spielen und sie alle drei gegen sich haben. Das ist nicht gut. Absolut nicht gut. Und die Slytherins bringen mich um, wenn die rauskriegen, dass ich das war.

„Kriege ich Personenschutz von euch, wenn mir die Schlangen auf die Schliche kommen?"

„Weswegen denn? Du hast ja noch gar nichts gemacht, außer dich durch..._Montagues?_...Unterwäsche zu wühlen. Warum interessiert dich Montagues Unterwäsche? Warum hat der überhaupt Unterwäsche in seinem Quidditchschrank? Ich habe nie Unterwäsche in meinem Quidditchschrank"

„Nein, George. Du hast da auch gar keinen Platz für, weil du deinen gesamten Stinkbombenvorrat da vor der McGonagall versteckt hältst"

Wenn Oliver ihm jemals auf die Schliche kommt, wozu er seinen spärlichen Platz in seinem Quidditchschrank mißbraucht, macht er ihm die Hölle heiß. Soviel ist sicher. Und wenn unser allseits geliebter und gleichzeitig gefürchteter Hausdrache erfährt, wo er seine Munition versteckt hat, kann George das Land verlassen. Vor allem, wenn sie erfährt, _wieviel _er dort versteckt. Andere kaufen so einen Vorrat nicht in den kompletten sieben Jahren ein, die sie hier sind und bei George ist das nur der Vorrat für ein knappes Schuljahr.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich in die Gänge? Wir wollen schließlich noch ein paar Runden weiterspielen"

Hör auf zu drängeln, Lee. Du nervst. Ernsthaft, habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie mir gerade die Muffe geht? Die Trolltruppe aus Slytherin macht Gryffindorgulasch aus mir, wenn ich die vor der gesamten Schule blamiere. Hmmmmm, aber mein Kapitän verleiht mir einen Orden, wenn er es erfährt und vielleicht brauche ich dann nie wieder Strafliegestütze machen...und kann unseren beiden vollkommen irren Treibern eine ganze Menge in die Schuhe schieben, was ich angestellt habe und wofür _sie _dann Strafliegestütze machen müssen. OK, der Gedanke gefällt mir. Also, an die Arbeit.

Einmal schnippen und Tada!!!! Montagues Quidditchsachen sind schweinchenrosa. Und seine Unterhose? Hmmmm! Schade dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich die in einen Tanga verwandeln kann. Das würde Montague bestimmt so richtig ärgern.

„Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung, wie man dieses Ding in einen Tanga verwandeln kann?"

„Was?"

„Einen Tanga. So einen Bindfaden, den man sich um den Allerwertesten bindet"

WOW! Ich glaube, nicht mal die Hauselfen kriegen es hin, so kugelrunde Augen zu machen.

„Ähhhh?!?!? Nein, sorry"

„Tja, schade"

Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn es ihn zusätzlich zu einem Schweinchenkostüm untenrum noch mal so richtig zwicken würde. Aber vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich nicht übertreiben. Wer weiß, wozu dieser Kerl alles fähig ist. OK, nächster Schrank. Mal sehen, wem der gehört. Warrington, hmmmm. Was hat der denn so in seinem Schrank? Auch Stinkbomben, so wie George?

„Heilige Makrele. Das gibt's ja nicht. Seht euch das mal an, Jungs"

„Was denn? WOW! Das ist ein... Foto von Alicia?"

Yep Fred. Genau das ist es.

„Was, zur Hölle noch mal, macht dieser Schmierlappen mit einem Foto von Alicia in seinem Schrank?"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Herrgott noch mal. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass George so austicken kann.

„Da fällt mir schon eine Antwort ein, aber da Minderjährige im Raum sind, will ich da lieber nicht weiter ins Detail gehen"

Was? Habe ich mich gerade verhört?

„Lee, wir sind alle noch minderjährig, falls du dich mal daran erinnern möchtest"

„Ich weiß, Katie"

„Und warum tust du dann so, als wärst du es nicht?"

„Habe ich nie getan. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, sage ich nicht, woran ich gerade denke, weil du mit hier drin bist. Für deine kleine, unschuldigen Öhrchen ist das, was mir gerade durch den Kopf geht, nämlich definitiv nicht geeignett"

„LEE! Wenn du noch ein Wort sagst, verpaß ich dir eine"

„Niemals George. Du würdest einen Freund nicht schlagen"

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher"

Irgendwie habe ich zwar noch immer nicht so ganz verstanden, was Lee damit sagen wollte, aber George hat es scheinbar. Denn so grimmig habe ich ihn Lee noch nie ansehen sehen. Warum tickt eigentlich gerade George so aus? Kann das sein, dass er auf Alicia steht? Das wäre echt der Hammer. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum sie immer sein Lieblingsopfer bei all seinem Unfug ist. HE, und ich habe noch was, wo ich ihn mit erpressen kann. Jetzt muß ich nur noch rausfinden, auf welche Mädels Fred und Lee stehen und ich habe meine Jungs komplett im Griff. HAHAHA! Bin ich fies? Ich denke nicht. Ich denke, dass ist nur ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit dafür, dass es hier im Geschlechtervergleich 3:1 für die Jungs steht. Also gut, weiter geht's. Und diesmal ohne genauer hinzusehen, was die Herren von und zu Slytherin so alles in ihren Schränken haben. Wer weiß, was mir sonst neben häßlicher Unterwäsche und Fotos noch alles in die Hände fällt.

Also, Tür auf, Zauberstab wedeln, Tür zu. Tür auf, Zauberstab, wedeln Tür zu, Tür auf, Zauberstab wedeln Tür zu. Na bitte, klappt doch prima. Weiter geht's. Tür auf Zauberstab wedeln, Tür zu. Und zum letzten: Tür auf Zauberstab wedeln...UPS!

„AAAAHHHH!!!! Katie, bist du irre? Du sollst das Zeug nicht in Brand stecken, sondern nur umfärben"

JA GLAUBST DU DENN, DASS DAS ABSICHT WAR, GEORGE WEASLEY???

„Wem gehört der Schrank denn?"

„Ist das alles, was dich interessiert, Fred?"

„Yep, Lee. Ist es"

Hmmmm, mal sehen. Wessen Robensäume habe ich denn gerade in Brand gesteckt. FLINT? Ha, geschieht ihm Recht.

„Laß es brennen, Lee. Das sind nur Flints Sachen"

„Echt? Na dann..."

RRRRRUUUUMMMMSSSSSS!!! Der Schrank ist zu. Man, was wird der morgen Augen machen, wenn er die Schranktür öffnet. Nicht nur, dass seine Quidditchrobe schweinchenrosa ist, nein, sie ist auch noch unten um knappe 10 Zentimeter kürzer und stinkt erbärmlich nach Qualm. Geschieht ihm Recht. Das ist die Rache für seine Aktion mit dem Schwerelos-Zauber. Er hätte mich halt nicht in die Luft gehen lassen sollen. IDIOT!

„Also Jungs? Ich denke, die Aufgabe habe ich bestanden, oder?"

„Ich würde sagen, ja. Was meint ihr, Jungs?"

„Eindeutig, Fred. Das heißt Feuerwhiskey für uns drei"

Yep! Und wieder mal habe ich eine Runde gewonnen. Wenn das so weitergeht, sind die in einer halben Stunde knülledicht. Aber zumindest kommen die dann nicht mehr auf so idiotische Ideen, wie diese hier.

Heiliger Godric Gryffindor. Steh mir morgen bei. Bitte. Laß die Slytherins nicht dahinter kommen, dass ich es war, die sie vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht hat...und laß mich einen Spruch finden, mit dem man Boxershorts in Stringtangas verwandeln kann. Nur so. Für's nächste Mal.

* * *

Eine Stunde nach dem Brandanschlag in der Slytherinkabine, ging es oben auf der Lehrertribüne nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern zu.

„YES!!!", rief Fred aus und riss in Jubelpose die Arme nach oben, wobei er durch die Menge Feuerwhiskey, die er schon intus hatte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts von der Bank purzelte

Katie, George und Lee lachten hemmungslos drauf los, als sie nur noch Freds Beine in der Luft zappeln sehen konnten, die kurz darauf verschwanden, um einem breit grinsenden Gesicht von Fred Weasley an ihre Stelle treten zu lassen.

„UPS!", meinte er und rappelte sich wieder hoch, um sich wieder hinzusetzen, während Katie immer noch vergnügt vor sich hin kicherte.

„Aaaaaaalso", meinte George und wies auf die inzwischen etwas mehr als halb leere Flasche, die nach dem zweiten Drehen mit dem Flaschenhals zu Katie liegengeblieben war. „Wir haben Lee und Katie. Was fällt uns da denn mal geniales ein, oh gefallener Bruder"

„Eine ganze Menge, oh standhafter Bruder. Eine ganze Menge", antwortete Fred, ließ sich wieder auf seinem vorherigen Platz auf der Tribünenbank plumpsen und grinste George breit an. „Ich habe eine richtig gute Idee für unsere zwei Hübschen da drüben"

„Wieso habe ich plötzlich das ungute Gefühl, dass mir die Idee nicht halb so gut gefallen wird wie denen", flüsterte Katie Lee zu und schielte gleichzeitig zu Fred und George rüber, die sich gerade gegenseitig angrinsten und dann zufrieden nickten

„Weil du die beiden kennst?", war die Antwort von Lee, den im Gegensatz zu Katie die Blicke der beiden Weasleys nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen schienen

„Yeah! Und das macht mir irgendwie Angst", seufzte Katie und drehte sich jetzt wieder zu Fred um, der sie einfach nur angrinste. „Was jetzt? Soll ich dich vielleicht im Dauergrinsen besiegen, Weasley? Komm endlich zur Sache?"

„Das wäre gar keine schlechte Idee, Bell", grinste Fred. „Vielleicht in der nächsten Runde. Jetzt gibt es erst mal eine wirklich interessante Aufgabe für dich und Lee"

„Und welche?", hakte Lee neugierig nach

„Wir wollen von euch beiden einen richtig guten Kuß sehen", brachte George die Aufgabe schließlich auf den Punkt und Fred nickte heftig

„Yep!", meinte Fred. „Und zwar einen _richtig guten_. Kein kleines Bussi auf die Lippen, sondern mit Zunge"

„Und das mindestens 30 Sekunden lang", hängte George an. „Wir zählen runter, sobald ihr Zungenkontakt habt, damit ihr wisst, wie lange ihr noch müsst"

„WAS???", stieß Katie erschrocken aus, fuhr hoch, schwankte, ruderte mit den Armen und griff nach dem Geländer, um nicht umzufallen. „Ihr spinnt ja völlig. Das könnt ihr vergessen"

„Wie du willst", meinte Fred und hielt ihr ungerührt die Flasche hin. „Du kannst dich ja freikaufen, wenn du nicht willst"

Katie sah unsicher zwischen der Flasche und Lee hin und her. Sie hatte zwar lange nicht so viel getrunken, wie die drei Jungs, da sie bisher nur wenige Aufgaben verweigert hatte und bei ihren gestellten Aufgaben meist das Glück hatte, dass die Jungs sie nicht hinbekamen, aber trotzdem drehte es sich in ihrem Kopf schon gewaltig. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nach dem letzten Schluck geschworen, dass sie heute keinen einzigen mehr trinken würde und so ziemlich alles tun würde, was den Jungs so durch den Sinn schoss. Aber Lee küssen? Konnte sie das? _Wollte _sie das? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Aber sie wusste, dass sie jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Feuerwhiskey oder ihr erster Kuß. Beim Flaschendrehen auf der Lehrerquidditchtribüne. Und das mitten in der Nacht. Irgendwie hatte sie sich diesen Kuß anders vorgestellt. Und vor allem nicht mit Lee in der männlichen Hauptrolle. Jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts träumte davon, ihren ersten Kuß von einem der großen Quidditchstars der Schule zu bekommen. Von Joshua Henshey aus Ravenclaw, zum Beispiel. Oder von Tom McMahon, ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw. In Hufflepuff waren Samuel Lynche und Evan Beckett die Kussfavoriten. Und in Gryffindor gab es eigentlich nur einen, aber dafür umso begehrteren Spieler. Nämlich Oliver Wood, ihrem eigenen Kapitän. Katie hatte eigentlich immer auf Joshua Henshey gehofft oder auf Samuel Lynche. Oliver schied gleich aus, da er in ihr nicht viel mehr als eine seiner Jägerinnen sah, aber bei den Mitgliedern der anderen Teams sah das schon anders aus. Joshua zumindest nahm hin und wieder mal Blickkontakt mit ihr auf, wenn sie und er gerade am richtigen Platz ihrer jeweiligen Tische saßen und lächelte ihr zu. Und dann schlug ihr Herz mindestens doppelt so schnell, während sie bemerkte, dass sie rot wurde. Sie hasste es, rot zu werden.

Und jetzt stand sie hier vor einer der großen Entscheidungen ihres kurzen Teenagerlebens und konnte sie nicht fällen. Feuerwhiskey oder erster Kuß? Katie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wofür sie sich entscheiden sollte. Allerdings nahm Lee ihr diese Entscheidung zumindest für's erste ab, denn er war jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden und schob Freds Arm weg, mit der dieser Katie immer noch die Flasche hinhielt.

„Katie? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er sie und schnippte mit den Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht rum

„Wa...was?", stotterte Katie und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch

„Ob alles okay ist?", wiederholte Lee und sah sie fragend an

„Ähh...ja. Ja, alles okay", antwortete Katie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken davon abzuhalten, verrückt zu spielen

„OK", meinte Lee. „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir die Aufgabe erledigen, oder? Ich denke nämlich nicht, dass du einen weiteren Schluck noch verträgst"

„Nein, aber...", meinte Katie und sah unsicher zu Fred und George rüber, die sie abwartend ansahen

„Was aber, Katie?", fragte Fred und legte den Kopf schief. „So schlimm ist es nicht, Lee zu küssen. Bisher hat sich jedenfalls noch keines der Mädchen beschwert, die er geküsst hat"

„Naja", meinte George und grinste Lee dämonisch an. „Oder sie trauen sich nicht, es zu sagen. Das wäre auch möglich"

„Idiot", knurrte Lee und warf George einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er Katie wieder ansah, die immer noch leicht skeptisch aus der Wäsche sah. „So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht, Katie. Ich versprech's"

„Nun mach schon, Katie", drängelte Fred sie, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Du stellst dich ja an, als ob das dein erster Kuß wäre"

Katie sagte darauf nichts, doch sie sah Lee einen Moment lang stumm in die Augen. Dieser sah sie erst fragend an und hob dann plötzlich überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Es _ist _dein erster Kuß?", fragte er so leise, dass Fred und George es nicht hören konnten und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als Katie zögernd nickte. „OK, dann verstehe ich, warum du zögerst. Hör mal, du musst das nicht. Wir können abbrechen und ich trinke deinen Schluck mit, okay?"

„Nein", flüsterte Katie schließlich. „Nein, es ist schon okay. Wir ziehen das durch"

„Ganz sicher?", vergewisserte sich Lee

„Ganz sicher", nickte Katie und sah ihm entschlossen in die Augen

„OK, wenn du meinst", meinte Lee und sah dann zu Fred und George rüber, die das Geflüster der beiden mit skeptischer Miene verfolgt hatten. „Seid ihr bereit zum zählen, Jungs?"

„Wir warten nur auf euch", meinte George. „Jetzt fangt endlich an, sonst entscheiden wir, dass ihr verloren habt und lassen euch trinken"

„OK, OK", beruhigte Lee ihn, griff dann nach Katie's Händen und bemerkte, dass sie schweißnass und gleichzeitig eiskalt waren. Aufmunternd drückte er sie, woraufhin Katie ihm fragend in die Augen sah.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er leise. „Ich falle schon nicht wie ein Wilder über dich her"

Katie grinste daraufhin leicht verlegen und im nächsten Moment spürte sie Lee's Lippen auf ihren.

**Katie's POV**

Ich glaub das nicht. Ich glaub das einfach nicht. Kneif mich mal jemand. Das träume ich doch nur, oder? Stehe ich hier wirklich mitten in der Nacht angetrunken auf der Lehrerquidditchtribüne und lasse mich ausgerechnet von Lee küssen? Das kann nur ein völlig verrückter Traum sein. Anders ist das gar nicht möglich.

Oh Himmel. Ist küssen immer so oder ist das nur mit Lee so? Wie kann jemand, der immer nur Unfug im Kopf hat und immer zu alles und jedem einen passenden Kommentar hat, so sanft mit seinen Lippen umgehen? Sind das vielleicht zwei verschiedene Dinge? Sein Mundwerk und seine Lippen? Das muß so sein, denn sonst hätte er _das hier _nicht so drauf. WOW! Der muß wirklich schon eine Menge Übung haben. So küsst doch keiner, der gerade erst damit angefangen hat. Bestimmt nicht. Heiliger Merlin, ich klapp hier gleich zusammen und er ist noch nicht mal soweit mit seinem Kuß, dass Fred und George anfangen können mit zählen. Halt mich bloß fest, Lee. Bitte.

**Lee's POV**

WOW! Sie hat definitiv nicht gelogen. Das hier _ist_ ihr erster Kuß. Das kann man merken. Und das ausgerechnet beim Flaschendrehen, wenn wir beide nicht mehr ganz nüchtern sind. So sollte ein erster Kuß nicht wirklich sein. Man sollte Fred und George den Hals umdrehen, dass sie auf diese Idee gekommen sind. Die werde ich mir später noch mal vorknöpfen. Erst muß ich das hier jetzt richtig erledigen. Katie redet nie wieder ein Wort mit mir, wenn ich das hier verhaue. Ihren ersten Kuß hat sie sich sicher anders vorgestellt, aber ich werde mein bestes geben, damit sie _diesen _ersten Kuß nicht bereut.

Hmmmmm? Ich zumindest bereue es nicht. Das hier ist definitiv einer der besten Küsse, die ich bisher erlebt habe. Sie hat zwar keine Übung, aber sie hat Talent. Ich würde verdammt gerne mal wissen, wie sie in ein paar Jahren so küsst, wenn sie die nötige Übung hat. Vielleicht sollte ich sie in ihrem fünften oder sechsten Jahr noch mal zu einer Runde Flaschedrehen überreden. Yep, das sollte ich auf jeden Fall.

OK, es wird Zeit, dass wir Fred und George was zum zählen geben. Achtung Katie, jetzt wird _richtig _geküsst.

**Katie's POV**

HUCH? Was ist denn jetzt? Was macht denn Lee's Zunge hier? Darf er das? Ähhhhh?!?! Ahhh! Fred und George haben angefangen zu zählen. Okay, das scheint der nächste Schritt zu sein. Na gut, wenn du meinst das muß so, werde ich dich nicht daran hindern. Hmmmm, irgendwie gefällt mir das. In meinem Bauch kitzelt es und mir dreht sich der Kopf. Das kann doch nicht alles an dem Feuerwhiskey liegen, oder? Nein, das kann nicht sein. So schwummerig war mir gerade eben noch nicht.

Meine Güte. Das ist völlig verrückt, aber gleichzeitig absolut genial. Meine Knie fühlen sich an wie Wackelpudding. Was für ein Glück, dass Lee mich festhält, sonst würde ich glatt zusammenbrechen. Seit wann hat er eigentlich die Arme um mich gelegt? Gerade hat er doch noch meine Hände festgehalten. Und seit wann habe _ich_ die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen? Irgendwie habe ich hier Blackouts. Ist das normal? Ich hoffe es. Was erzähle ich sonst Madame Pomfrey? Hallo, ich habe Blackouts beim küssen und weiß nicht, ob das normal ist. Ist das normal oder lag das am Feuerwhiskey, den ich davor getrunken habe? Die würde glatt der Schlag treffen.

Moment mal! Seit wann kommt nach 11 denn die 25? Habe ich mich da verhört oder zählen Fred und George falsch? Vielleicht habe ich das aber auch nur falsch verstanden. Die würden doch nicht betrügen, oder? Oder? Ach, und wenn schon. Scheiß drauf. Das hier kann ruhig etwas länger dauern.

**Lee's POV**

He, ihr Mistkerle. Nach 11 kommt 10 und nicht 25. Ihr betrügt. Na wartet, wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege, wache ich Weasley-Gulasch aus euch. Da könnt ihr euch drauf verlassen. Aber ihr sollt zumindest merken, dass ich es bemerkt habe. Also, rechten Arm von Katie lösen, ihn Richtung Weasley-Bande ausstrecken und langsam aber deutlich den Finger in der Mitte anheben. HA! Nehmt das, ihr Betrüger. Und glaubt ja nicht, dass ich euer Grinsen nicht höre. Euch knöpfe ich mir nachher noch vor. Darauf könnt ihr Gift nehmen.

OK, genug von denen. Zurück zu Katie. Hölle noch mal, dieses Mädel ist ein Naturtalent. Darf man eigentlich beim ersten Mal so küssen? Darf überhaupt ein Mädel so küssen, wenn sie fast 1 ½ Jahre jünger ist als ich? Eigentlich nicht. Wenn die anderen Kerle hier in Hogwarts dahinter kommen, was Katie in dieser Beziehung so drauf hat, lassen die ihr keine ruhige Minute mehr. Ich sollte definitiv darauf achten, dass die da nicht so schnell hinter kommen. Vor allem auf diesen Henshey sollte ich achten. Der wirft ihr in letzter Zeit öfter Blicke zu, die mir nicht gefallen. Finger weg von ihr, Henshey. Katie ist fast 4 Jahre jünger als du. Halt dich gefälligst an die Mädels in deinem Alter.

**Katie's POV**

Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Weasleys gerade ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht haben? Und warum hat Lee mich gerade mit einer Hand losgelassen? Was geht da vor? Und _wann _sind diese 30 Sekunden endlich um. Nicht, dass ich das hier nicht mag, aber so langsam geht mir die Luft aus. Obwohl das ja ein gar nicht mal so schlechter Tod wäre. Zumindest sterbe ich dann nicht ungeküsst. Aber trotzdem hänge ich an meinem bisschen Leben. Hölle noch mal, ich sterbe hier gleich. Entweder an Atemnot oder an explodierendem Bauch. Dieses Kribbeln will ja gar nicht mehr aufhören. Wo kommt das bloß her?

**Nobodys POV**

„FÜNF"

„VIER"

„DREI"

„ZWEI"

„EINS"

„LUFT HOLEN"

Laut nach Luft schnappend löste Katie sich von Lee, der ebenfalls völlig außer Atmen war und warf gleichzeitig Fred und George einen finsteren Blick hin, den diese aber mehr als unverschämt grinsend erwiderten.

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, Kitty-Kat. Die unanständigen Dinge kommen noch. Und wir sind gerade erst damit angefangen", grinste Fred sie triumphierend an

„Was?", kam es gleichzeitig leicht verwirrt von Lee und George, während Katie Fred nur die Zunge rausstreckt und sich wieder setzte, worüber sie ehrlich gesagt ganz froh war, denn ihre Knie hätten wirklich nicht mehr länger durchgehalten.

„Nichts", antwortete Katie und warf Fred einen „Ich-bring-dich-um-Blick" zu. „Unwichtiges Zeug"

„Nun gut", meinte George und griff nach der Flasche. „Ich glaube, wir zwei haben diese Runde verloren Bruderherz. Prost"

„Mag sein", grinste Fred und sah zu Katie und Lee rüber. „Aber das war es wert"

George wollte die Flasche gerade an Fred weiterreichen, als Lee ihn davon abhielt.

„Nichts da, Kollege. Für diese Aktion trinkt ihr zwei Schlucke. Glaubt nämlich nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ihr falsch gezählt habt"

„Also, gestört hat's euch nicht", grinste George, trank aber ohne zu Zögern noch einen Schluck, bevor er unverschämt zu Katie rübergrinste. „Und ich denke, Katie hat es nicht mal bemerkt"

„Was habe ich nicht bemerkt?", fragte Katie und hob spöttisch die linke Augenbraue. „Das ihr nicht zählen könnt? Klar habe ich das bemerkt. Bei mir kommt vor 11 nämlich nicht 25 sondern 10. Aber es ist natürlich möglich, dass das im Weasley-Universum anders ist"

„Punkt für Katie", grinste Lee, nahm George die Fasche aus der Hand und hielt sie Fred hin. „Prost Fred"

Fred nahm die Flasche und setzte sie an. Auch er trank ohne zu zögern zwei Schlucke, da er wohl der Meinung war, dass diese Niederlage gut und gerne zwei Schlucke Feuerwhiskey wert war, wenn Lee darauf bestand. George hatte sich inzwischen mit geschlossenen Augen an eine der höheren Sitzreihen gelehnt und so entging beiden Weasleys der kurze Blickkontakt zwischen Katie und Lee. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass Lee Katies Hand kurz drückte und sie fragend ansah. Und obwohl er nichts sagte, verstand Katie ganz genau, was er wissen wollte. Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Nein, sie bereute diesen Kuß nicht. Kein bisschen. Er war jede Sekunde wert gewesen, die er gedauert hatte.

Als Katie eine knappe halbe Stunde später in ihrem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal lag, konnte sie jedoch ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Was würden Angelina und Alicia sagen, wenn sie es jemals herausbekämen? Die beiden würden völlig geschockt sein. Beide träumten genau wie Katie es bis vor kurzem noch getan hatte davon, dass einer der großen Quidditchstars ihnen ihren ersten Kuß geben würde. Katie hatte in _dieser_ Nacht als Jüngste in ihrem Trio als erste ihren ersten Kuß bekommen und sie dachte beim einschlafen weder an Joshua und Tom aus Ravenclaw, noch an Samuel und Evan aus Hufflepuff. Und schon gar nicht an Oliver aus Gryffindor. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Lee. Und irgendwie war er ja auch einer der großen Quidditchstars. Wenn auch nicht auf dem Feld. Am Megafon war er die absolute Nummer eins. Das stand fest.

Als Katie sich schließlich auf die Seite drehte und die Bettdecke bis an die Nasenspitze hochzog, beschloß sie, dass sie diesen ersten Kuß für sich behalten würde. Er blieb ihr kleines Geheimnis. Und während sie schließlich ins Reich der Träume hinüberglitt und von Slytherinspielern in schweinchenrosa träumte, hatte sie immer wieder kurz das Gefühl, Lee's Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Sie hatte nie besser geschlafen, seit sie in Hogwarts war.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm, diese schweinchenrosanen Slytherins schreien auch nach einem eigenen Kapitel, oder nicht? Mal sehen, ob mir dazu noch etwas einfällt. Ihr werdet es merken, wenn es so ist.

Was gibt es sonst noch so neues bei mir? Ich versinke im Chaos. Hier stehen überall Kartons rum, wo schon verpackte Sachen drinstecken. Außerdem fliegt hier eine ganze Menge Zeug rum, die wir nicht mehr brauchen und die eigentlich weg sollen, wie z.B. säckeweise Altklamotten und -schuhe, alte Verpackungskartons, eine durchgebrannte Waschmaschine und ein Kühlschrank, der kurz vor Weihnachten den Geist aufgegeben hat. Dazu noch mehrere Säcke Altpapier und alte Pappe, wo mal Möbel drin waren (es ist echt faszinierend, was im laufe der Jahre alles auf dem Dachboden landet und dann vergessen wird).

OK, davon jetzt aber genug. Das interessiert euch sicher sowieso nicht. Für die Fortsetzung von Breaking News habe ich schon mehrere Szenen fertig und noch einige Szenen im Kopf, die ich noch verarbeiten muß. Außerdem bin ich seit neustem Beta-Leserin für Midnight-of-Darkness. Ihre Story (Titel: „Und ich krieg dich doch") ist wirklich toll und hätte wirklich ein paar mehr Reviews verdient (falls ihr es nicht merkt: Das hier ist Schleichwerbung). Es geht um Katie und Flint. Das mag zwar etwas ungewöhnlich klingen, aber sie macht es echt gut. Ich finde ihren Flint sogar recht sympathisch. Also, schaut ruhig mal rein.

Und für alle diejenigen, die „Was man braucht, um eine Bell zu erobern" lesen und gerne mal wieder ein Update hätten, habe ich gute Neuigkeiten. Es gibt ganze 3!!! neue Kapitel (als Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit)

Und bitte, bitte laßt mir ein paar liebe Zeilen da, okay? Ich freue mich doch immer so darüber


End file.
